AVENGERS! The Musical
by SonicStratagem
Summary: New Song: "Born To Be King" - Chapter 8 / "Born This Way" - Lady Gaga
1. Loki The Two-Faced Jotun

**LOKI THE TWO-FACED JOTUN**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer")._

**You know Hogun and Odin, and Fandral and Sif and**  
><strong>Heimdall and Freya, and Volstagg and Frigga<strong>  
><strong>But do you recall<strong>  
><strong>The god of lies, the destroyer of all?<strong>

**Loki the two-faced Jotun**  
><strong>Was of very tiny size<strong>  
><strong>Born in the land of giants<strong>  
><strong>A shame for both his parents' eyes<strong>

**All of the other Jotuns**  
><strong>Used to laugh and call him lame<strong>  
><strong>They never let poor Loki<strong>  
><strong>Join in any ice-scapades<strong>

**Then one frosty Thursday night**  
><strong>Laufey came to say:<strong>  
><strong>"Loki, you're no son of mine,<strong>  
><strong>So get lost where the sun don't shine!"<strong>

**"I'm taking you to Asgard!"**  
><strong>Odin shouted out with glee<strong>  
><strong>"Loki the two-faced Jotun,<strong>  
><strong>Welcome to the family!"<strong>

**Loki the two-faced Jotun**  
><strong>Quickly learnt to change his shape<strong>  
><strong>Raised in the realm of Asgard<strong>  
><strong>Everybody thought him strange<strong>

**All of the Asgard people**  
><strong>Used to laugh and call him freak<strong>  
><strong>They never told poor Loki<strong>  
><strong>The reason he was so unique<strong>

**Then on coronation day**  
><strong>He let the giants in<strong>  
><strong>"Stop my brother's ceremony,<strong>  
><strong>Break into the armory!"<strong>

**Then how the Jotuns loved him**  
><strong>As they shouted out with glee:<strong>  
><strong>"Wepee!<strong>  
><strong>Loki the two-faced Jotun,<strong>  
><strong>The traitor of the deities!"<strong>


	2. Asgardian Life

**ASGARDIAN LIFE**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Arabian Nights" from Aladdin)._

**Well, I come from a place**  
><strong>From a land across space<strong>  
><strong>Where the ancient gods reside<strong>

**Where they sew your mouth shut**  
><strong>Just to yell at your face<strong>  
><strong>It's not ethic, but it's divine!<strong>

**Where the lights of the bifrost**  
><strong>And shadows of Hel<strong>  
><strong>And the silver and gold collide<strong>

**Get on Sleipnir, hold tight**  
><strong>I'll take you for a ride<strong>  
><strong>Through my very Asgardian life!<strong>

**Asgardian lies**  
><strong>Like Asgardian truths<strong>  
><strong>Oh, where do I start?<strong>  
><strong>Can't tell them apart<strong>  
><strong>Our justice is crude!<strong>

**How do I survive**  
><strong>These Asgardian fools?<strong>  
><strong>My brother's a nut<strong>  
><strong>My father's a twat<strong>  
><strong>They're made to be ruled!<strong>


	3. Part Of Your Realm

**PART OF YOUR REALM**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Part Of Your World" - The Little Mermaid)._

Maybe they're right...  
>Maybe there <em>is<em> something the matter with me.  
>But don't they see that someone who's been lied to his whole life...<br>Will be mad?

**Look at this crush**  
><strong>Isn't it <em>sweet<em>?**  
><strong>My brother gave in to a mortal's deceit<strong>  
><strong>Lurking around here you'd think<strong>  
><strong>Thor, he has everything<strong>

**Heir to the crown**  
><strong>Pretty well-known<strong>  
><strong>Now he's in some shitty Midgardian town!<strong>  
><strong>Lurking around here you'd think<strong>  
><strong>Loki, he should be king!<strong>

**Thor got Mjölnir and father's approval**  
><strong>He gets all that he asks for and more<strong>  
><strong>All that I ever got was refusal<strong>  
><strong>But who cares? No big deal...<strong>  
><strong>I want Thor!<strong>

**And I wanna rule every living thing**  
><strong>I won't be cruel, I'll just make them suffer!<strong>  
><strong>Make them get down on those...<strong>  
><strong>What do you call them?<strong>  
><strong>Oh, <em>knees<em>!**

**I'm gonna wear my Armani suit**  
><strong>Open their eyes to the lie of freedom<strong>  
><strong>They'll be the ants and I'll be the...<strong>  
><strong>What's that word again?<strong>  
><strong><em>Boot<em>!**

**Down there with Thor**  
><strong>He'll love me, for sure<strong>  
><strong>Or I will kill that silly mortal<strong>

**Just him and me**  
><strong>Wish I could be<strong>  
><strong>King of that realm<strong>

**What would I give**  
><strong>If I could rule<strong>  
><strong>All other races?<strong>

**I'd sell my soul**  
><strong>To reach my goal<strong>  
><strong>A throne of my own!<strong>

**Bet'cha on Earth they'll see my worth**  
><strong>There they'll appreciate my greatness<strong>  
><strong>Odin told me:<strong>  
><strong>I'm born to be king<strong>  
><strong>I'm ready to lead!<strong>

**And make them believe in the pagan god**  
><strong>Standing before them; they'll bow and worship<strong>  
><strong>And if they don't, I will yell at them<strong>  
><strong>What's the word?<strong>  
><strong><em>KNEEL<em>!**

**I'll make them run!**  
><strong>I'll make them scream!<strong>  
><strong>I'll freeze them, they'll melt in the sun like ice-cream!<strong>

**Across the stars...**  
><strong>Far from Asgard...<strong>  
><strong>I'll rule them all!<strong>


	4. Like A God!

**LIKE A GOD!**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Like A Boss" by Lonely Island)._

Coulson: "Mr. Laufeyson, thank you for coming to your performance review."

Loki: "No problem..."

Coulson: "So you're in charge in Asgard now, is that fair to say?"

Loki: "Absolutely, since Thor is banished and Odin is sleeping, the line of succession falls to _me_. I RULE, BITCHES! I'm a GOD! You are all of you benea-"

Coulson: "Okay... so take us through a day in the life of... _a god_?"

Loki: "Well the first thing i do is..."

**Pluck my eyebrows (Like a girl)**  
><strong>Poledance workout (Like a whore)<strong>  
><strong>Gel my hair up (Like a brat)<strong>  
><strong>Mental breakdown (Epic facepalm)<strong>

**Stalking Hiddles (Like a creep)**  
><strong>In his bathroom (Like a... wait, what?)<strong>  
><strong>Check my Twitter (Like a geek)<strong>

_**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?**_

**Promote anarchy (Like Greenpeace)**

**Hit on Tony Stark (Like Pepper)**  
><strong>Get rejected (Like WHATEVER)<strong>  
><strong>I'm so badass! (Like nobody else)<strong>  
><strong>Taste that windowglass! (Like in Watchmen)<strong>

**Commit genocide (Like Kim Jong-Il)**  
><strong>Cry deeply (Like an emo kid)<strong>  
><strong>Getting yelled at (Like a child)<strong>  
><strong>By my fake dad (Like a-)<strong>

_**WHYSHOULDICAREHE'SNOTEVENMYREALDAD!**_

**Kill my real dad (AAARGHH!)**  
><strong>No approval (Fuck.)<strong>  
><strong>Rule ze Germans (Scheisse!)<strong>  
><strong>Starting World War 3 (Heil myself!)<strong>

**Wielding Mjolnir (Hammer time!)**  
><strong>Midgard's gonna BURN! (Like a cozy fire)<strong>

_**OH FUCK I'M NOT FUCKING WORTHY SHIIIT!**_

**Hack Hiddles facebook (Like his fans)**  
><strong>Destroy his private life<strong>

_**WHY AIN'T I IN IT?**_

**Team up with Thanos (Like... not so smart!) **  
><strong>Be his little bitch (Like... no I'm not!)<strong>  
><strong>Freeze the bifrost (I'm so cool!)<strong>  
><strong>Into a sparkling tree (It's so pretty!)<strong>

**Snatch the tesseract (Like a thief)**  
><strong>From the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Mission Impossible!)<strong>  
><strong>Serious road rage (Haven't got a license)<strong>  
><strong>Shoot at Fury's chopper (Kill all innocent bystanders)<strong>

**Join tumblr (Liking what I see)**  
><strong>Own the Internet (It's the place to be)<strong>  
><strong>Sink the Quinjet (Immortal Kombat!)<strong>  
><strong>Pawn Avengers! (Like a god)<strong>  
><strong>Smashed into the floor (Ow!)<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm dead! (Like a mortal)<strong>

Coulson: "A-ha... So... that's an... _average_ day for you, then?"

Loki: "Damn straight!"

Coulson: "You piss the world off and _die_?"

Loki: "Hel, yes!"

Coulson: "And I think at... one point there you said something about stalking Tom Hiddleston in his... _bathroom_?"

Loki: "...No!"

Coulson: "Actually I'm pretty sure you _did_..."

Loki: "BEDroom. I totally said bedroom."

Coulson: "O-kay... Well, this has been... _eye-opening_ for me."

Loki: "I'm a _god_!"

Coulson: "Yeah, no I got that, you said it about... two times."

Loki: "I'm a GOD!"

Coulson: "Yeah, yeah, I got it."

Loki: "I AM A GOD, you dull creature, and I will _not_ be interrupted by-"

Coulson: "No I heard you, see you later!"

Loki: "...Like a GOD!"


	5. Laufey Did You Know

**LAUFEY DID YOU KNOW**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Mary Did You Know", as sung by Clay Aiken)._

**Laufey did you know**  
><strong>That your baby boy<strong>  
><strong>Would be the god of magic<strong>

**Laufey did you know**  
><strong>That your baby boy<strong>  
><strong>Would face a fate so tragic<strong>

**Did you know**  
><strong>That your enemy<strong>  
><strong>Would hold him in his hands<strong>  
><strong>This child that you abandoned<strong>  
><strong>Would grow up in his land<strong>

**Odin did you know**  
><strong>Your benevolence<strong>  
><strong>Would be the root of evil<strong>

**Odin did you know**  
><strong>Of the consequence<strong>  
><strong>Of parenting with no skill<strong>

**Did you know**  
><strong>That your bastard son<strong>  
><strong>Would rise to claim the throne<strong>  
><strong>And by banishing his brother<strong>  
><strong>You crossed the danger zone<strong>

**Oh Odin, did you know...**

**Ooo...**

**He'll change his sex**  
><strong>He'll rage, he'll hex<strong>  
><strong>He'll grow disgusting hair!<strong>

**He'll thrash the Earth**  
><strong>Get smashed and burned<strong>  
><strong>He'll turn into a mare!<strong>

**Odin did you know**  
><strong>That Laufey's son<strong>  
><strong>Would cry in desperation<strong>

**Odin did you know**  
><strong>That your bastard soon<strong>  
><strong>Will genocide his nation<strong>

**Did you know**  
><strong>That this baby boy<strong>  
><strong>Is a beast among the lambs<strong>

**This freezing child you're holding**  
><strong>Will seal the doom of man<strong>


	6. Have You Seen The Lion King?

**HAVE YOU SEEN "THE LION KING"?**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" from The Lion King)._

**You will all surrender**  
><strong>Bow your heads and kneel<strong>  
><strong>When the heat of your burning world<strong>  
><strong>Warms the heart of me<strong>

**An enchanted sceptre**  
><strong>For the crownless king<strong>  
><strong>At the end of every epic Disney-film<strong>  
><strong>The villains never win<strong>

**Have you seen "The Lion King"?**  
><strong>It's the tale of me!<strong>  
><strong>All is there; it's almost scarily accurate!<strong>  
><strong>A great biography!<strong>

**Thor, have you seen "The Lion King"?**  
><strong>It's the tale of you!<strong>  
><strong>You're the treacherous prince who's banished<strong>  
><strong>While I ascend the throne!<strong>

**Thor, of course you're Simba**  
><strong>The heir and father's pride<strong>  
><strong>I'm the twisted and brilliant Scar<strong>  
><strong>The brother left denied<strong>

**The reason for my madness**  
><strong>Is skillfully explained<strong>  
><strong>The script is genious, like the script of "Hamlet"<strong>  
><strong>My favorite Shakespeare play!<strong>

**So have you seen "The Lion King"?**  
><strong>It's the tale of us!<strong>  
><strong>All those years of living in your shadow<strong>  
><strong>No wonder I grew dark<strong>

**So have you seen "The Lion King"?**  
><strong>It's the tale of me!<strong>  
><strong>All is there; it's almost scarily accurate!<strong>  
><strong>A great biography!<strong>

**All is there; it's almost scarily accurate!**  
><strong>A great biography!<strong>


	7. Brotherlover

**BROTHERLOVER**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem (Original song: "Motherlover" by Lonely Island)_

Loki:** Oh damn!  
><strong>Thor:** What is it, bro?  
><strong>Loki:** Turns out that I'm not your bro!  
><strong>Thor:** …You think?  
><strong>Loki:** More than you do, that's fo' sho'**

Loki:** I've always looked up to you  
><strong>Thor:** Just like I've looked down on you  
><strong>Loki:** I'm feelin' like a smurf and-  
><strong>Thor:** I don't want you feelin' blue**

Loki:** I've been so homocidal  
>Since your father lied to me<br>**Thor:** COLD  
><strong>Loki:** Feelin' so genocidal  
>You're my fucking family!<strong>

Thor:** I know just how you feel  
><strong>Loki:** You're an asshole  
><strong>Thor:** You're a dick  
><strong>Both:** SO  
><strong>Loki:** Need to let down your Assguard  
><strong>Thor:** Bro, that's motherfuckin' sick!**

Loki:** Grow up! You know I've been thinking, I know you've been thinking too  
><strong>Thor:** Shut up! You know I would never-  
><strong>Loki:** So I've been doing your thinking too  
>It's not a weird suggestion<br>We don't share no DNA  
><strong>Thor:** NO  
><strong>Loki:** I didn't ask no question  
>Ain't no incest, it's okay!<strong>

Loki:** Cause you're a motherfucker  
><strong>Thor:** I'm a brotherlover  
><strong>Loki:** We should fuck each other brother  
>Then we'll be true brothers!<strong>

Loki:** Like I fucked my father  
>When I tricked him into Asgard<br>Killed him dead by Odin's bed I  
>Really killed him dead<strong>

Thor:** But every frozen heart needs a lightning ray  
>I'll tear the sky apart, turning night to day<br>**Loki:** I'm warming up to you  
>Damn, this rainbow is gay<strong>

Both:** If you can't be my brother  
>Then be my brotherlover today<strong>

Loki:** I was found as a baby  
>The king took me home<br>Treated me like some God damned Moses  
><strong>Thor:** I am the chosen son  
><strong>Loki:** I'm an Avatar, hey thanks James Cameron!**

Both: **The brother rivalry**  
>Loki: <strong>I am so cool and awful<strong>  
>Both: <strong>No need for piety<strong>  
>Thor: <strong>You're vanilla ice, I can be your waffle<strong>

Both: **Bi-frost**  
>Loki: <strong>Turn it on, let's spread some brotherly rainbow-pride<strong>

Both: **De-frost **  
>Loki: <strong>All the feelings I hide de-de-de-deep down inside<strong>

Both: **This is the perfect plot**  
>Thor: <strong>Oh, but brother I forgot<br>Ain't how the story ends**  
>Loki: <strong>This year you'll taste my S&amp;M<strong>

Thor:** You'll be an evil bastard  
><strong>Loki:** I will be your master  
><strong>Thor:** I won't fight my brotherlover  
><strong>Both:** Leave that to the others**

Loki: **Some frosty relations  
>Goin' on with father's nations<br>Got in some dangerous liaisons  
>Fuckin' with Jotunheim <strong>

Thor: **We're a fuckin' Marvel  
>So let's be brotherlovers<br>**Loki: **The world will soon discover  
>The meaning of true brothers<strong>

Thor: **Banished for high treason  
>I longed for my Laufeyson<strong>  
>Loki: <strong>Vanished for no reason<br>Into the rainy season**

Thor**: But every broken heart needs a Thursday night  
>My father fucked you up so Imma fuck you right<br>**Loki: **You've nailed me to the bridge**  
><strong>I guess it's hammer time?<strong>  
>Both: <strong>If you can't be my brother<br>Be my brotherlover**

Loki: **It messed me up  
>Just like suicide<br>Since I left my brother's side  
>But now we're unified<strong>

**This is the second best idea  
>That Kenneth Branagh had<br>This ain't no Shakespeare drama  
>So let's go under cover!<strong>

* * *

><p>So this is what I've been working on for the last 4 months, since I have no better use of my life!<p>

The original song is "Motherlover" by Lonely Island. I re-wrote the lyrics a bit to reflect the touching relationship between Thor and Loki. Then I recorded it and put it online. Please find me on tumblr (**sonicstratagem**) to listen to my recording of it!

More songs about the Avengers are on the way!


	8. Born To Be King

**BORN TO BE KING**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga)._

.

Thor:

**It doesn't matter if you're the son of Odin**

**Or capital J-O-T-U-N**

**You're still my brother**

**Cause you were born this way, Loki**

.

Loki:

**Your father stole me when I was young**

**A chess piece in his sordid war**

**I grew my hair and put my helmet on**

**Always keeping the facade**

.

**"Only one of you can ascend to the throne"**

**He said**

**"But both of you were born to be kings"**

.

**The game is on, Thor**

**Soon your crown is mine**

**Now fight me, let the best god win!**

.

Thor:

**No matter colour or size**

**You're beautiful in my eyes**

**You're on the wrong track, Loki**

**Are you out of your mind?**

.

Loki:

**You're hot and stupid, you brute**

**I'm cold and ruthless and blue**

**I'm on the right track, "brother"**

**You were made to be ruled!**

.

Thor:

**You don't need to change your shape**

**Loki you were born this way**

**I will love you anyway**

.

**You don't need to run away**

**Brother you were born this way**

.

Loki:

**I'm on the right track, "brother"**

**You were made to be ruled!**

.

Thor:

**Don't be so mean**

**Just be my queen**

.

**Don't be so mean**

**Just be my queen**

.

**Don't be so mean**

**Just be my queen**

.

**Loki, Loki, Loki...**

.

**I'll give you horses**

**And Mjölnir too**

**If you'd just accept my love**

.

Loki:

**In the religion of the ancient Norse**

**They knew to worship me**

**Respect their gods**

.

Thor:

**A different genome**

**Is not a sin**

**In the eye of capital O-D-I-N**

.

Loki:

**I love the throne**

**I love the tesseract**

**And**

**Non ho più amore da dare (I don't have more love to give)**

.

Thor:

**No matter colour or size**

**You're beautiful in my eyes**

**You're on the wrong track, Loki**

**Are you out of your mind?**

.

Loki:

**You're hot and stupid, you brute**

**I'm cold and ruthless and blue**

**I'm on the right track, "brother"**

**You were made to be ruled!**

.

Thor:

**You don't need to change your shape**

**Loki you were born this way**

**I will love you anyway**

.

**You don't need to run away**

**Brother you were born this way**

.

Loki:

**I'm on the right track, "brother"**

**You were made to be ruled!**

.

Loki/Thor:

**Ruled...**

**Loki, Loki...**

**Ruled...**

.

Thor:

**Don't be so mean**

**Just wear my ring**

**Wether you're blue or red or green**

**Who cares if you're Asgardian**

**A Jotun or Midgardian?**

.

**So Laufeyson or Odinson**

**You know that you're my only one**

**Just love yourself and be my queen**

**Cause Loki, you're my everything**

.

**No matter pale, blue or white**

**Cerulean,** **turquoise**

**You're just the right shade, Loki**

**Let your true colours shine**

.

**No matter female or male**

**My frozen Jotun sorbet**

**You're just the right way, brother**

**Got some cool DNA**

.

**No matter colour or size**

**You're beautiful in my eyes**

**You're on the wrong track, Loki**

**Are you out of your mind?**

.

Loki:

**You're hot and stupid, you brute**

**I'm cold and ruthless and blue**

**I'm on the right track, "brother"**

**You were made to be ruled!**

.

Thor:

**You don't need to change your shape**

**Loki you were born this way**

**I will love you anyway**

**.**

**You don't need to run away**

**Brother you were born this way**

.

Loki:

**I'm on the right track, "brother"**

**You were made to be ruled!**

.

Thor:

**You were born this way**

**You were born this way**

**You're on the wrong track, Loki**

**You were born this way**

.

Loki:

**You were made to be ruled**

**You were made to be ruled**

**I'm on the right track, "brother"**

**You were made to be ruled!**

.

Loki/Thor:

**Ruled...**

**Loki, Loki...**

**Ruled...**

.

**Different DNA...**

**You were born this way...**


	9. Edge Of Thorki

**EDGE OF THORKI**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Edge of Glory" by Lady Gaga)._

Loki:  
><strong>There ain't no reason you and I can't be together<strong>  
><strong>You're not my brother<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'm adopted<strong>

Thor:  
><strong>I'll burn all bridges as I try to get you home tonight<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Cause you're the man who thinks it's right when I'm so wrong<strong>

Thor:  
><strong>That's right, yeah Loki!<strong>  
><strong>All night, yeah Loki!<strong>

**So understand that I won't ever leave your side tonight**

Both:  
><strong>We could unite our realms<strong>  
><strong>Why should we fight ourselves?<strong>  
><strong>Let's quit this lie, instead<strong>  
><strong>I would see us wed<strong>  
><strong>We're gonna need a king-size bed!<strong>

Thor:  
><strong>I'm on the edge<strong>  
><strong>Of Thorki<strong>  
><strong>As I'm hanging off the Bifrost with you<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>I'm on the edge<strong>  
><strong>Of Thorki<strong>  
><strong>And I'll gladly do a pole dance for you<strong>

Both:  
><strong>We're on the edge<strong>  
><strong>The edge<strong>  
><strong>The edge<strong>  
><strong>The edge<strong>  
><strong>The edge<strong>  
><strong>The edge<strong>  
><strong>The edge<strong>

**We're on the edge**  
><strong>Of Thorki<strong>  
><strong>As I'm hanging off the Bifrost with you<strong>  
><strong>We're on the edge<strong>  
><strong>Of truth<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>One final tear falls when I look into your eyes<strong>

Thor:  
><strong>Don't cry, my brother!<strong>  
><strong>We've got each other!<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>To make you love me more I'll even fake my suicide!<strong>  
><strong>I'll die, alright?<strong>

Thor:  
><strong>We'll meet again, just have to turn the other page<strong>  
><strong>In "The Avengers" we won't pretend, cause<strong>

**I know Joss Whedon likes his films in fifty shades of gay!**

Both:  
><strong>Oh my!<strong>  
><strong>So right!<strong>

**We'll do a somersault**  
><strong>Into the Thunderfrost<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>My love is magical<strong>

Thor:  
><strong>I will rule your heart<strong>  
><strong>And then the cold in you will thaw<strong>

**I'm on the edge**  
><strong>Of Thorki<strong>  
><strong>As I'm hanging off the Bifrost with you<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>I'm on the edge<strong>  
><strong>Of Thorki<strong>  
><strong>And I'll gladly do a pole dance for you<strong>

Both:  
><strong>We're on the edge<strong>  
><strong>The edge<strong>  
><strong>The edge<strong>  
><strong>The edge<strong>  
><strong>The edge<strong>  
><strong>The edge<strong>  
><strong>The edge<strong>

**We're on the edge**  
><strong>Of Thorki<strong>  
><strong>As I'm hanging off the Bifrost with you<strong>  
><strong>We're on the edge<strong>  
><strong>Of truth<strong>

**I'm on the edge with you**  
><strong>We're on the edge<strong>  
><strong>Of truth<strong>

Thor:  
><strong>I'm on the edge<strong>  
><strong>Of Thorki<strong>  
><strong>As I'm hanging off the Bifrost with you<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>I'm on the edge<strong>  
><strong>Of Thorki<strong>  
><strong>And I'll gladly do a pole dance for you<strong>

Both:  
><strong>We're on the edge<strong>  
><strong>The edge<strong>  
><strong>The edge<strong>  
><strong>The edge<strong>  
><strong>The edge<strong>  
><strong>The edge<strong>  
><strong>The edge<strong>

**We're on the edge**  
><strong>Of Thorki<strong>  
><strong>As I'm hanging off the Bifrost with you<strong>

**We're on the edge**  
><strong>Of truth<strong>  
><strong>Of truth<strong>  
><strong>Of truth<strong>  
><strong>Of truth<strong>  
><strong>Of truth<strong>

**I'm on the edge**

**With you**  
><strong>With you<strong>  
><strong>With you<strong>  
><strong>With you<strong>  
><strong>With you<strong>

**We're on the edge**

**Of truth**  
><strong>Of truth<strong>  
><strong>Of truth<strong>  
><strong>Of truth<strong>  
><strong>Of truth<strong>

**I'm on the edge**

**With you**  
><strong>With you<strong>  
><strong>With you<strong>  
><strong>With you<strong>  
><strong>With you<strong>


	10. For Your Subjugation

**FOR YOUR SUBJUGATION**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert)._

Thanos:  
><strong>Hot god out the void<strong>  
><strong>Broken, cold and alone<strong>  
><strong>With the bifrost destroyed<strong>  
><strong>There's no way to get home<strong>

**So you're stuck here on my asteroid**  
><strong>Guess I've found a new toyboy<strong>  
><strong>Imma play you real good, Loki!<strong>

**Say grace!**  
><strong>Outer space is no place to behave<strong>  
><strong>Won't quit 'til your wit's fully mine to debase<strong>  
><strong>Push the limit 'til you give me all the things that I crave<strong>  
><strong>Give it to you 'til you're longing for pain<strong>

**No evading from my grasp**  
><strong>No barren moon and no crevice<strong>  
><strong>There's no way, you've no realm to ask<strong>  
><strong>Cause even Asgard fuckin' hates you!<strong>

**Oh...**  
><strong>If you knew what you've got into<strong>  
><strong>Then you would run off with the cosmic cube<strong>  
><strong>But we both know that you were made to be ruled<strong>  
><strong>I'm here for your subjugation!<strong>

**Oh...**  
><strong>Your first mistake? It was quite obviosly<strong>  
><strong>To let an alien sweep you off your feet<strong>  
><strong>I'll use the mind gem cause you're mine to keep<strong>  
><strong>I'm here for your subjugation!<strong>

**It's alright, you'll be fine Loki**  
><strong>I'm in control<strong>  
><strong>Why pretend?<strong>  
><strong>Rated M<strong>  
><strong>That's the way that I roll<strong>

**You've got shit to avenge**  
><strong>Let me into your soul<strong>  
><strong>Imma burn it, set your darkness aglow<strong>

**No escaping from my power**  
><strong>Let's begin, I'll own your heart<strong>  
><strong>We will bring their world into war<strong>  
><strong>So don't try to screw me over!<strong>

**Oh...**  
><strong>If you knew what you've got into<strong>  
><strong>Then you would run off with the cosmic cube<strong>  
><strong>But we both know that you were made to be ruled<strong>  
><strong>I'm here for your subjugation!<strong>

**Oh...**  
><strong>Your first mistake? It was quite obviosly<strong>  
><strong>To let a titan sweep you off your feet<strong>  
><strong>I'll use the mind gem cause you're mine to keep<strong>  
><strong>I'm here for your subjugation!<strong>

**Oh...**  
><strong>Oh...<strong>  
><strong>(For your subjugation...)<strong>  
><strong>Oh...<strong>  
><strong>(For your subjugation...)<strong>  
><strong>(I'm here for your subjugation...)<strong>

**Oh...**  
><strong>Do you like what you see?<strong>  
><strong>Oh...<strong>  
><strong>Let me subjugate you 'til you kneel!<strong>

**Oh...**  
><strong>If you knew what you've got into<strong>  
><strong>Then you would run off with the cosmic cube<strong>  
><strong>But we both know that you were made to be ruled<strong>  
><strong>I'm here for your subjugation!<strong>

**Oh...**  
><strong>And just to add to my divinity<strong>  
><strong>A fallen angel swept me off my feet<strong>  
><strong>Soon you'll be worthy, then you're ready to lead<strong>  
><strong>Guided by my subjugation!<strong>


	11. A Whole New Realm

**A WHOLE NEW REALM**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "A Whole New World" from Aladdin, as sung by Peabo Bryson & Regina Belle)._

Thanos:  
><strong>I can give you the Earth<strong>  
><strong>Brightly lit up, on fire!<strong>  
><strong>Tell me, Loki when did you last<strong>  
><strong>Let someone rule your mind?<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>I can open their eyes!<strong>  
><strong>Show them magical wonders<strong>  
><strong>Put an end to their hunger<strong>  
><strong>Turn their darkness into light!<strong>

**A whole new world!**  
><strong>My own fantastic realm to rule!<strong>  
><strong>No dad to tell me "NO!"<strong>  
><strong>I'll have a throne<strong>  
><strong>There I won't be a failure...<strong>

Thanos:  
><strong>A whole new world!<strong>  
><strong>A fair exchange for one small cube<strong>  
><strong>So Loki, bring it here!<strong>  
><strong>It's crystal clear<strong>  
><strong>And then you'll have a whole new world to rule<strong>

**Unbelieveable might!**  
><strong>Indescribable power!<strong>  
><strong>Screaming, fighting, they'll cower<strong>  
><strong>As I burn their bright blue skies!<strong>

Loki:** A whole new world! **  
>Thanos: <em><strong>There you go, close your eyes!<strong>_

Loki:** Where horses run across the fields!**  
>Thanos:<em><strong> What's his deal with those horses...<strong>_

Loki:** And I'll be good to all!**  
>Thanos: <em><strong>You're gonna rule them all!<strong>_

Loki:** They're yet so small...**  
>Thanos:<em><strong> They'll fret, then fall!<strong>_

Loki:** I'll help them, with my aid I'll set them free!**  
>Thanos:<em><strong> And when they all are dead, they can be free!<strong>_

Loki:  
><strong>A whole new world!<strong>  
><strong>My own fantastic realm to rule!<strong>  
><strong>No dad to tell me "NO!"<strong>  
><strong>I'll have a throne<strong>  
><strong>And I'll have a whole new world to rule<strong>

**Ruuule...**

Thanos:  
><strong>A whole new world!<strong>  
><strong>A fair exchange for one small cube<strong>  
><strong>So Loki, bring it here!<strong>  
><strong>It's crystal clear:<strong>  
><strong>The tesseract, I need it!<strong>

Loki:** A whole new world!**  
>Thanos:<em><strong> They will suffer and die!<strong>_

Loki:** Where ponies prance through waterfalls!**  
>Thanos:<em><strong> You're a horsefucking bastard?!<strong>_

Loki:  
><strong>I'll ride them anywhere! Their best night-mare!<strong>

Thanos:  
><strong>It's crystal clear, just bring it here!<strong>  
><strong>Then you'll have a whole new world to rule<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Rule...<strong>

Thanos:  
><strong>A whole new world!<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>A whole new world...<strong>

Thanos:  
><strong>You're ready to lead!<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Ready to lead...<strong>

**No chilly place**  
><strong>In outer space<strong>  
><strong>There I'll be<strong>  
><strong>Free...<strong>


	12. Rule Your Brain

**RULE YOUR BRAIN**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Give Your Heart A Break" by Demi Lovato)._

Thanos:  
><strong>The day that I caught you<strong>  
><strong>You told me you'd never follow me<strong>  
><strong>But now that I've got you<strong>  
><strong>I know that torture will set you free<strong>

**I made you crawl, and you begged**  
><strong>When you said<strong>  
><strong>"I'll get you the tesseract!"<strong>  
><strong>And that's when I really saw<strong>  
><strong>Loki, you're not like the rest!<strong>

**Don't wanna break your heart**  
><strong>I'm just gonna take your mind<strong>  
><strong>No need to fake your thoughts<strong>  
><strong>Today when I make you mine<strong>

**We're both immortal beings**  
><strong>So there's no need to haste, to haste<strong>  
><strong>Why won't you let me rule your brain?<strong>  
><strong>Let me rule your brain<strong>  
><strong>So just let me rule your brain<strong>  
><strong>Let me rule your brain, oh Loki!<strong>

**In Asgard, there's no home**  
><strong>And no throne, only tears and denial<strong>  
><strong>On Midgard, you're well-known<strong>  
><strong>And you know they won't put up a fight<strong>

**Their world is yours, if you want it**  
><strong>You can have it<strong>  
><strong>If you just pay the price<strong>  
><strong>There's no turning back now<strong>  
><strong>Loki don't you realize?<strong>

**Don't wanna break your heart**  
><strong>I'm just gonna take your mind<strong>  
><strong>No need to fake your thoughts<strong>  
><strong>Today when I make you mine<strong>

**We're both immortal beings**  
><strong>So there's no need to haste, to haste<strong>  
><strong>Why won't you let me rule your brain?<strong>  
><strong>Let me rule your brain<strong>  
><strong>So just let me rule your brain<strong>  
><strong>Let me rule your brain<strong>

**There's just so much you can take**  
><strong>Let me rule your brain<strong>  
><strong>Let me, let me rule your brain<strong>  
><strong>And give your heart away<strong>  
><strong>Oh, Loki!<strong>

**Soon my thoughts are in your thoughts**  
><strong>And your knees are on the ground<strong>  
><strong>Cause you know that I will hunt you down<strong>  
><strong>If you dare to run!<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Nooo...<strong>

Thanos:  
><strong>Don't wanna break your heart<strong>  
><strong>I'm just gonna take your mind<strong>  
><strong>And though you think it's wrong<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna make it alright<strong>

**We're both immortal beings**  
><strong>So there's no need to haste, to haste<strong>  
><strong>Why won't you let me rule your brain?<strong>

**Yes, you've been hurt by Thor**  
><strong>I can read it in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>But I will hurt you more<strong>  
><strong>If you don't open your mind<strong>

**Don't wanna cause you pain**  
><strong>But Loki, I'll increase the ache, the ache<strong>  
><strong>Until you let me rule your brain<strong>  
><strong>Let me rule your brain<strong>  
><strong>So just let me rule your brain<strong>  
><strong>Let me rule your brain<strong>

**There's just too much I can take**  
><strong>Let me rule your brain<strong>  
><strong>Let me, let me rule your brain<strong>  
><strong>And give your heart away<strong>  
><strong>Oh, Loki!<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>The day that you caught me<strong>  
><strong>I told you I'd never follow you...<strong>


	13. Pain

**PAIN**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Scream" by Usher)._

Thanos:  
><strong>I'm Thanos, hi there!<strong>  
><strong>At it again<strong>  
><strong>And this time<strong>  
><strong>The universe will be mine!<strong>

**(Thanos, Thanos, Thanos, Thanos...)**

**Amen!**

**I saw you fall through space**  
><strong>Bloody, broken<strong>  
><strong>Caught a glimpse of your face<strong>  
><strong>Dusty, oh then<strong>  
><strong>It hit me like<strong>  
><strong>Mmm Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Mmm Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Ah-Mmm Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Mmm Loki!<strong>

**You've got weapons in Asgard, I want 'em!**  
><strong>All the things I could do, what a party!<strong>  
><strong>With an ally like<strong>  
><strong>You Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>You Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Ah-Ooo Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>You Loki!<strong>

**Don't try**  
><strong>To fight me, to fight me<strong>  
><strong>Don't cry<strong>  
><strong>You'll like it, you'll like it<strong>  
><strong>Saved your life, you've no right to deny me<strong>  
><strong>Now pay me back, get the tesseract!<strong>

**If you wanna scream, then**  
><strong>Close your eyes and I will show you pain<strong>  
><strong>It will hit you like<strong>  
><strong>Ooo Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Ooo Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Ah-Ooo Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Ooo Loki!<strong>

**If you wanna survive**  
><strong>You can be my little bitch<strong>  
><strong>That's right<strong>  
><strong>And I will rule you like<strong>  
><strong>Ooo Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Ooo Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Ah-Ooo Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Ooo Loki!<strong>

**If you wanna live...**

**Think you lied when you said**  
><strong>You'd be truthful<strong>  
><strong>May be right<strong>  
><strong>Still I think you'll be useful<strong>  
><strong>I'll abuse you like<strong>  
><strong>Mmm Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Mmm Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Ah-Mmm Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Mmm Loki!<strong>

**Cause tonight you're Snow White**  
><strong>I'm the huntsman<strong>  
><strong>And I'll cut out your heart<strong>  
><strong>Watch your sun set<strong>

**Imagine the**  
><strong>Depths of your darkest fears if you wanna<strong>  
><strong>Back out, break our deal and run <strong>  
><strong>Back to Asgard<strong>

**So don't try**  
><strong>To fight me, to fight me<strong>  
><strong>Just work your magic, your magic<strong>  
><strong>Saved your life, you've no right to deny me<strong>  
><strong>You'll pay me back, get the tesseract!<strong>

**If you wanna scream, then**  
><strong>Close your eyes and I will show you pain<strong>  
><strong>It will hit you like<strong>  
><strong>Ooo Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Ooo Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Ah-Ooo Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Ooo Loki<strong>

**If you want sweet revenge**  
><strong>Let me know, and we can be best friends<strong>  
><strong>You'll give me power like<strong>  
><strong>Ooo Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Ooo Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Ah-Ooo Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Ooo Loki!<strong>

**Now get on your knees**  
><strong>Now!<strong>  
><strong>Loki... Scream...<strong>  
><strong>Loki... <strong>  
><strong>La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!<strong>

**Now let me teach you 'bout pain!**

Loki:  
><strong>Noo... Noo...! Noo! NOOO!<strong>

Thanos:  
><strong>If you wanna scream... then<strong>  
><strong>Close your eyes and I will show you pain<strong>  
><strong>It will hit you like<strong>  
><strong>Ooo Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Ooo Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Ah-Ooo Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Ooo Loki!<strong>

**If you want my Chitauri**  
><strong>I hope you're ready to<strong>  
><strong>Kneel for me<strong>  
><strong>I'm controlling you<strong>  
><strong>Now Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Ow Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>So bow Loki, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Now Loki!<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>I don't wanna scream!<strong>


	14. Tesseract

**TESSERACT**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. Original Song: "Aphrodisiac" - Greece, Eurovision Song Contest 2012_

**I fell through space**  
><strong>I thought I died<strong>  
><strong>But Thanos saved me<strong>  
><strong>Brought me back to life<strong>

**I'm getting Midgard**  
><strong>He takes the rest<strong>  
><strong>We'll share the power<strong>  
><strong>Of the universe<strong>

**Over and over he's calling...**

**Ooo...**

**He makes me act out**  
><strong>Like a maniac<strong>

**Ooo...**

**Needs me to get the magic tesseract**  
><strong>He makes me want the magic tesseract<strong>

**I think about it**  
><strong>All the time<strong>  
><strong>I just can't get it<strong>  
><strong>Off my mind<strong>

**It drives me crazy**  
><strong>This cosmic cube<strong>  
><strong>But it's too late now<strong>  
><strong>There's no way out<strong>

**Over and over I'm falling...**

**Ooo...**

**He makes me act out**  
><strong>Like a maniac<strong>

**Ooo...**

**Needs me to get the magic tesseract**  
><strong>He makes me want the magic tesseract<strong>

**It's on the human world**  
><strong>I'm gonna rule them all!<strong>  
><strong>Awaiting his command<strong>  
><strong>They'll fall<strong>  
><strong>I'll rule them all!<strong>

**Over and over it's calling...**

**Ooo...**

**It makes me act out**  
><strong>Like a maniac<strong>

**Ooo...**

**Not sure I want this magic tesseract**

**Ooo...**

**It makes me act out**  
><strong>Like a maniac<strong>

**Ooo...**

**Not sure I want this magic tesseract**  
><strong>But it's too late now, there's no going back<strong>

* * *

><p><em>This is one of my Eurovengers songs! Because Eurovision and the Avengers makes such a great combination. At least in my head! <em>

_I realised it's taking forever recording all the songs, so from now on I'll start posting the lyrics as soon as I finish writing them. Maybe I'll get some feedback from you, and then I'll get to work on recording the songs and put them on tumblr/SoundCloud/YouTube/everywhere! Sounds like a good idea?_

_Right now I have too many finished lyrics, so I'll try to put them ALL up soon!_


	15. No Resistance

**NO RESISTANCE**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Go The Distance" by Michael Bolton)._

**I have often dreamed**  
><strong>Of that distant day<strong>  
><strong>When the realms I'm ruling<strong>  
><strong>Will be kneeling for me<strong>

**Yes, the crowds will bow**  
><strong>When they see my face<strong>  
><strong>And they'll love king Loki<strong>  
><strong>As the man who set them free!<strong>

**I can lead them all!**  
><strong>There'll be no resistance!<strong>  
><strong>And I won't give up!<strong>  
><strong>They'll follow or they'll fall!<strong>

**Cause their freedom fight**  
><strong>Is their greatest lie<strong>  
><strong>There'll be no resistance<strong>  
><strong>In the end they'll always kneel!<strong>

**Down uncharted roads**  
><strong>In an unknown realm<strong>  
><strong>I will claim my birthright<strong>  
><strong>As the son who should be king<strong>

**I will find my throne**  
><strong>A crown upon my head<strong>  
><strong>It might take a lifetime<strong>  
><strong>But who knows what tomorrow brings<strong>

**I can lead them all!**  
><strong>There'll be no resistance!<strong>  
><strong>And I won't give up!<strong>  
><strong>No, they'll follow or they'll fall!<strong>

**Cause their freedom fight**  
><strong>Is their greatest lie<strong>  
><strong>There'll be no resistance<strong>  
><strong>In the end they'll always kneel!<strong>

**Ooh...**

**I can see my purpose shining like the brightest star!**  
><strong>I can feel the glory burning in my heart!<strong>

**Ooo...**

**I can lead them all!**  
><strong>There'll be no resistance!<strong>  
><strong>And I won't give up!<strong>  
><strong>They'll follow or they'll fall!<strong>

**I will rule their world!**  
><strong>There'll be no resistance!<strong>  
><strong>I can feel the glorious purpose<strong>  
><strong>Burning in my heart!<strong>

**Cause their freedom fight**  
><strong>Is their greatest lie<strong>  
><strong>There'll be no resistance<strong>  
><strong>In the end they'll always fall!<strong>


	16. Lovelight

**LOVELIGHT**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "La La Love" - Cyprus, Eurovision Song Contest 2012)_

**Love-love la la la la la love-love la la la la la lovelight**  
><strong>Love-love la la la la la love-love la la la la la love<strong>

Hawkeye:** Love the way you lead me to the li-i-ight**  
><strong>Like a guiding beacon in the ni-i-ight<strong>  
>Loki:<strong> It's crystal clear<strong>  
><strong>Now I am there<strong>  
><strong>Inside your so-o-oul<strong>

**Sparkle with intelligent desi-i-ign**  
><strong>That remarkable power made you mi-i-ine<strong>  
>Hawkeye:<strong> I volunteer<strong>  
>Loki:<strong> I'll keep you near<strong>  
><strong>I'm in contro-o-ol<strong>

**Oooh... Feel the energy**  
><strong>From the tesseract<strong>  
>Hawkeye:<strong> Loki, it's alright<strong>  
><strong>Oooh... I feel the energy<strong>  
><strong>Now there's no going back! (Going back!)<strong>

**Cause I've been waiting for this**  
><strong>Love-love la la la la la love-love la la la la la lovelight<strong>  
><strong>Oh I've been waiting for this<strong>  
><strong>Love-love la la la la la love-love la la la la la lovelight<strong>

**Love the way you dominate my mi-i-ind**  
>Loki:<strong> Fight and be my eyes up in the sky-y-y<strong>  
>Hawkeye:<strong> Nothing to fear<strong>  
><strong>Now you are here<strong>  
><strong>Inside my so-o-oul<strong>

Loki:** Nothing to fear**  
><strong>I'll keep you near<strong>  
><strong>I'm in contro-o-ol<strong>

**Oooh... Feel the energy**  
><strong>Between you and me<strong>  
><strong>Hawkeye, it's alright<strong>  
>Hawkeye:<strong> Oooh... I feel the energy<strong>  
><strong>It's taking over me! (Over me!)<strong>

**How I've been waiting for this**  
><strong>Love-love la la la la la love-love la la la la la lovelight<strong>  
><strong>Oh I've been waiting for this<strong>  
><strong>Love-love la la la la la love-love la la la la la lovelight<strong>

Loki:** Nothing to fear**  
><strong>Now I am there (for you!)<strong>

**Oooh... Feel the energy**  
><strong>From the tesseract<strong>  
>Hawkeye:<strong> Loki, it's alright<strong>  
><strong>Oooh... I feel the energy<strong>  
><strong>Now there's no holding back! (Holding back!)<strong>

**Cause I've waiting for this**  
><strong>Love-love la la la la la love-love la la la la la lovelight<strong>  
><strong>Love-love la la la la la love-love la la la la la lovelight<strong>  
><strong>Oh I've been waiting for this<strong>  
><strong>Love-love la la la la la love-love la la la la la lovelight<strong>


	17. Dark Knight

**DARK KNIGHT**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson)._

**Ooo...**

**There's a spell that I know**  
><strong>I won't play it fair, then I'll end up alone<strong>

**There's a glow inside his heart**  
><strong>I'll just add a tiny spark<strong>  
><strong>To rule his mind<strong>

**Even if he lies**  
><strong>When he says "I love you, Loki!"<strong>  
><strong>I can not deny<strong>

**It reminds me who I really am**  
><strong>When I show the world I'm in command!<strong>

**Now I'm in control of Hawkeye!**  
><strong>And he'll love me<strong>  
><strong>Now he's all mine!<strong>

**We'll be sassy ever after**  
><strong>Got a hard on<strong>  
><strong>For my Clint Barton<strong>

**Now he's with me**  
><strong>With me on the dark side<strong>

**Like the shine from the cosmic cube**  
><strong>It will blind him from their lies and show the truth<strong>

**And I'll show the world who's in command**  
><strong>To remind them who I really am!<strong>

**Every air-kiss is a bullseye**  
><strong>In this bromance <strong>  
><strong>With a marksman<strong>

**He will be the spy who loved me**  
><strong>Got a fondness<strong>  
><strong>For some James Bondage<strong>

**And he'll love me**  
><strong>Even with my dark side<strong>

**Won't run away...**  
><strong>Won't run away...<strong>  
><strong>Not now that I rule his brain<strong>  
><strong>Now he'll stay true to me-e-e-eee!<strong>

**Won't run away...**  
><strong>Won't run away...<strong>  
><strong>Cause now that I rule his brain<strong>  
><strong>I know he'll stay true to meee!<strong>

**And he'll love me...**

**Ooo...**

**There's no compromising feelings**  
><strong>I'll believe it<strong>  
><strong>When he's kneeling<strong>

**Every hero needs a sidekick**  
><strong>He's my Robin<strong>  
><strong>And I'll be his Dark Knight<strong>

**And he'll love me**  
><strong>Now he's on the dark side<strong>

**Won't run away...**  
><strong>Won't run away...<strong>  
><strong>Won't run away...<strong>  
><strong>For once, someone will stay...<strong>


	18. We'll Give Asgard A Bad Name

**WE'LL GIVE ASGARD A BAD NAME**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "You Give Love A Bad Name" by Bon Jovi)_

Loki: **Hawk, you have heart**  
>Hawkeye: <strong>And you the brain<strong>  
>Both: <strong>LokiHawkeye we'll give Asgard**  
><strong>A bad name<strong>

Loki: **An angel's eyes**  
><strong>And Cupid's bow<strong>  
>Hawkeye: <strong>You aimed at my heart<strong>  
><strong>Now you're ruling my soul<strong>

Loki: **An alien race**  
><strong>Got a hold on me<strong>  
><strong>They promised me Midgard<strong>  
><strong>They won't set me free<strong>

**Ooo...**  
><strong>I'm the fallen son<strong>

**Ooo...**  
><strong>There's nowhere to run<strong>  
><strong>Cause Thanos will follow<strong>  
><strong>Oh, what have I done?<strong>

**Hawk, you have heart**  
>Hawkeye: <strong>And you the brain<strong>  
>Both: <strong>We'll give Asgard<strong>  
><strong>A bad name<strong>

Hawkeye: **I play my part**  
><strong>In your wicked game<strong>  
>Loki: <strong>You give me<strong>  
><strong>A good aim (Good aim)<strong>  
>Both: <strong>And we'll give Asgard<strong>  
><strong>A bad name<strong>

Hawkeye: **A devil's smile**  
><strong>On your lips<strong>  
>Loki: <strong>A heavenly shine<strong>  
><strong>From my glowing stick<strong>

**You worked for SHIELD**  
><strong>A secret spy<strong>  
>Hawkeye: <strong>But then you revealed<strong>  
><strong>I've been living a lie<strong>

**Ooo...**  
><strong>I've been compromised<strong>

**Ooo...**  
><strong>There's nowhere to hide<strong>  
><strong>Cause Fury will follow<strong>  
><strong>Avenge all my crimes!<strong>

Loki: **Hawk, you have heart**  
>Hawkeye: <strong>And you the brain<strong>  
>Both: <strong>We'll give Asgard<strong>  
><strong>A bad name (Bad name)<strong>

Hawkeye: **I play my part**  
><strong>In your wicked game<strong>  
>Loki: <strong>You give me<strong>  
><strong>A good aim (Good aim)<strong>  
>Both: <strong>And we'll give Asgard...<strong>

**Oh...**

Loki: **Hawk, you have heart**  
>Hawkeye: <strong>And you the brain<strong>  
>Both: <strong>We'll give Asgard<strong>  
><strong>A bad name<strong>

Hawkeye: **I play my part**  
><strong>In your wicked game<strong>  
>Loki: <strong>You give me<strong>  
><strong>A good aim (Good aim)<strong>

**Hawk, you have heart**  
>Hawkeye: <strong>And you the brain<strong>  
>Both: <strong>We'll give Asgard<strong>  
><strong>A bad name (Bad name)<strong>

Hawkeye: **I play my part**  
><strong>In your wicked game<strong>  
>Loki: <strong>You give me<strong>  
><strong>A good aim (Good aim)<strong>  
><strong>Ooo... <strong>  
>Both: <strong>And we'll give Asgard...<strong>

**We'll give Asgard...**  
><strong>A bad name<strong>

**We'll give Asgard...**  
><strong>We'll give Asgard...<strong>  
><strong>A bad name<strong>

**We'll give Asgard...**  
><strong>We'll give Asgard...<strong>  
><strong>A bad name<strong>

**We'll give Asgard...**  
><strong>We'll give Asgard...<strong>  
><strong>A bad name<strong>

**We'll give Asgard...**  
><strong>We'll give Asgard...<strong>  
><strong>A bad name<strong>


	19. Dressed To Oppress

**DRESSED TO OPPRESS**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Dressed For Success" by Roxette)._

**Midgard's mine!**

**Tryin' to take it**  
><strong>Hiddle by Hiddle<strong>  
><strong>Tryin' to claim it<strong>  
><strong>Chris by Chris for my own<strong>

**I quit my job, I'm no prince of Asgard**  
><strong>Now watch me strut<strong>  
><strong>As I get close to their throne<strong>

**What I'm gonna tell my mother?**  
><strong>I don't know...<strong>  
><strong>What I'm gonna tell my fathers?<strong>  
><strong>Just fuck off!<strong>  
><strong>What I'm gonna tell my brother?<strong>  
><strong>Don't let gooo...<strong>

**I'm gonna get dressed**  
><strong>To oppress<strong>  
><strong>Emerald cape and a golden armor<strong>  
><strong>Get dressed<strong>  
><strong>For incest<strong>  
><strong>Killing a race for your love<strong>  
><strong>For your love, can't you see?<strong>

**They'll be afraid**  
><strong>When faced with my power<strong>  
><strong>Their world will burn<strong>  
><strong>And then I'll put out the light<strong>

**Ooo...**

**Cause in the dark**  
><strong>I shine so much brighter<strong>  
><strong>You'll love the way<strong>  
><strong>I turn the day into night<strong>

**Oh...**

**What I'm gonna tell my mother?**  
><strong>I don't know...<strong>  
><strong>What I'm gonna tell my fathers?<strong>  
><strong>Ooo, just fuck off!<strong>  
><strong>What I'm gonna tell my brother?<strong>  
><strong>Don't let gooo...<strong>

**I'm gonna get dressed**  
><strong>To oppress<strong>  
><strong>A smile on my face as they scream in horror<strong>  
><strong>Get dressed<strong>  
><strong>For incest<strong>  
><strong>Killing a race for your love<strong>

**Look bad!**

**Midgard's mine, ooo...**

**What I'm gonna tell my mother?**  
><strong>I don't know...<strong>  
><strong>What I'm gonna tell my fathers?<strong>  
><strong>Just fuck off!<strong>  
><strong>What I'm gonna tell my brother?<strong>  
><strong>Don't let gooo...<strong>

**Dressed to oppress**  
><strong>Mmm, I'm gonna get dressed<strong>  
><strong>To oppress<strong>

**I'm gonna get dressed**  
><strong>To oppress<strong>  
><strong>I'm making their planet my Project Runway<strong>  
><strong>Get dressed<strong>  
><strong>For incest<strong>  
><strong>Killing a race for your love<strong>

**For your love, can't you see?**  
><strong>For your love, you and me<strong>  
><strong>For your love, can't you see?<strong>  
><strong>For your love, we're meant to be...<strong>


	20. I'm The One

**I'M THE ONE**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Be Prepared" from The Lion King)_

**I know that my dreams of redemption  
>Are as sad as my desperate lies<br>But soon I'll get all the attention  
>And that's just a matter of time<strong>

**My plan is to kill the Avengers  
>Show Asgard that I am the one<br>Then finally I'll have my vengeance  
>You'll all get to join in the fun!<strong>

**I'll declare: There's no more independence!  
>I'll declare: First amendment, goodbye!<br>My new constitution  
>Will be the solution<strong>

**Avengers defeated  
>Will kneel at my feet and<br>I'll go back to father  
>I know he'll be proud, yes<br>And name me his favorite son!  
>When both Thor and then Balder is gone<br>I'm the one!**

**I think I've already established  
>I rule and I do what I want<br>Of course, mewling quims, you're expected  
>To heed every single command<strong>

**I'm burdened with glorious purpose  
>Not something I try to conceal<br>The point that I must emphasize is:  
>I want all my bitches to KNEEL!<strong>

**I'll declare: There's no more independence!  
>I'll declare: First amendment, goodbye!<br>My new constitution  
>Will be the solution<strong>

**When Midgard's defeated  
>You'll kneel at my feet and<strong>

**My friends, the Chitauri  
>Will end global warming<br>By burning it all to the ground**

**With both Midgard and Jotunheim gone  
>I'm the one!<strong>

**With both Midgard and Jotunheim gone  
>I'm the one!<strong>


	21. War!

**WAR!**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "More - Jimmy Joker Remix" by Usher)._

**If you really want war (War!)**  
><strong>Bring the Avengers!<strong>  
><strong>I'll rule your world (World!)<strong>  
><strong>Time to assemble!<strong>

**See you've got Thor (Thor!)**  
><strong>But he won't defend ya!<strong>  
><strong>Cause he'll be rescuing his brother, that's for sure!<strong>

**Watch me as I'm subjugating Stuttgart**  
><strong>Listen to my army screaming out<strong>

**WAR!**  
><strong>WAR!<strong>

**And when I create the portal**  
><strong>With the tesseract<strong>  
><strong>The cube will seal the fate of mortals<strong>  
><strong>So that when they attack<strong>  
><strong>I'll decaffinate them, they're gonna look like such an ass!<strong>

**I've been impatiently waiting**  
><strong>So just admit it: you've been Loki'd!<strong>  
><strong>I'm not insane, I'm just crazy<strong>  
><strong>I'll laugh as Midgard lies in ruins<strong>

**I'm your Shakespearian prankster**  
><strong>Here, have a taste of my madness<strong>  
><strong>I'm chillin' like a villain<strong>  
><strong>While I'm playing my part<strong>

**If you really want war (War!)**  
><strong>Bring the Avengers!<strong>  
><strong>I'll take New York (New York!)<strong>  
><strong>And make them surrender!<strong>

**See they've got Thor (Thor!)**  
><strong>But he won't defend them!<strong>  
><strong>Midgard's mightiest heroes<strong>  
><strong>Give me Thor!<strong>

**If you really want war (War!)**  
><strong>Bring the Avengers!<strong>  
><strong>I'll rule your world (World!)<strong>  
><strong>Burn it, so send them!<strong>

**See they've got Thor (Thor!)**  
><strong>But he won't defend them!<strong>  
><strong>Too busy rescuing his brother, that's for sure!<strong>

**I'll put both my hands up in the air as I play**  
><strong>Your team out against each other<strong>

**WAR!**  
><strong>WAR!<strong>

**Looks like I'm defeated...**  
><strong>No! It's too late, can't stop<strong>  
><strong>There is only the war<strong>  
><strong>And though your world's a mess<strong>  
><strong>I've come too far for anything else<strong>

**I've been impatiently waiting**  
><strong>And now you're kneeling I can feel it:<strong>  
><strong>I'm a king, I'm a warrior<strong>  
><strong>Though I'm a Jotun underneath it...<strong>

**I'm your destined destroyer**  
><strong>I'm a prince and a monster<strong>  
><strong>The story needs a bad guy<strong>  
><strong>I'm both Jekyll and Hyde<strong>

**If you really want war (War!)**  
><strong>Bring the Avengers!<strong>  
><strong>I'll rule your world (World!)<strong>  
><strong>Burn it, so send them!<strong>

**See they've got Thor (Thor!)**  
><strong>But he won't defend them!<strong>  
><strong>Too busy rescuing his brother, that's for sure!<strong>

**If you really want war (War!)**  
><strong>Bring the Avengers!<strong>  
><strong>I'll take New York (New York!)<strong>  
><strong>And make them surrender!<strong>

**See they've got Thor (Thor!)**  
><strong>But he won't defend them!<strong>  
><strong>Midgard's mightiest heroes<strong>  
><strong>Give me Thor!<strong>

**WAAAR!**

**I'll bring you war!**

**WAAAR!**

**Now bring me Thor!**

**WAAAR!**

**Midgard's mightiest heroes**  
><strong>Give me Thor!<strong>

**WAAAR!**

**I'll rule your world!**

**WAAAR!**

**I'll take New York!**

**WAAAR!**

**Midgard's mightiest heroes**  
><strong>Give me Thor!<strong>

**If you really want war (War!)**  
><strong>Bring the Avengers!<strong>  
><strong>I'll take New York (New York!)<strong>  
><strong>And make them surrender!<strong>

**See they've got Thor (Thor!)**  
><strong>But he won't defend them!<strong>  
><strong>Too busy rescuing his brother, that's for sure!<strong>

**If you really want war (War!)**  
><strong>Bring the Avengers!<strong>  
><strong>I'll rule your world (World!)<strong>  
><strong>Time to assemble!<strong>

**See you've got Thor (Thor!)**  
><strong>But he won't defend ya!<strong>  
><strong>Midgard's mightiest heroes<strong>  
><strong>Give me Thor!<strong>

**THOOOR!**

**THOOOR!**

**THOOOR!**

**Midgard's mightiest heroes**  
><strong>Give me Thor!<strong>


	22. Kneel!

**KNEEL**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Blow" by Ke$ha)._

**Moahahahaha!**  
><strong>Kneel!<strong>

**Bifrost broke, I fell down a hole**  
><strong>Who cares 'bout the throne?<strong>  
><strong>I found a new goal!<strong>

**Humankind will follow my lead**  
><strong>This time I'll succeed<strong>  
><strong>Though my hairline recedes<strong>

**It's time to kill Avengers**  
><strong>Smack my bitches up!<strong>

**(Cause you're about to...)**

**Midgard, I'm taking over**  
><strong>Time to kick some butt!<strong>

**And you're about to kneel!**

**Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oki**  
><strong>Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo<strong>

**(Cause you're about to kneel...)**

**Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oki**  
><strong>Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo<strong>

**(Cause you're about to kneel...)**

**Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oki**  
><strong>Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo<strong>

**(Cause you're about to kneel...)**

**Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oki**  
><strong>Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo<strong>

**(Cause you're about to...)**

**Desperate mortals, I'm taking control!**  
><strong>You're made to be ruled<strong>  
><strong>You'll do what you're told!<strong>

**Bad guy? Sad guy? I put on a show**  
><strong>I do what I want<strong>  
><strong>And I do what you don't!<strong>

**It's time to bow before me**  
><strong>Now I am your king<strong>

**(Cause you're about to...)**

**I'm here to rule your asses**  
><strong>Join the rest and sing<strong>

**As you're about to kneel!**

**Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oki**  
><strong>Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo<strong>

**(Cause you're about to kneel...)**

**Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oki**  
><strong>Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo<strong>

**(Cause you're about to kneel...)**

**Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oki**  
><strong>Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo<strong>

**(Cause you're about to kneel...)**

**Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oki**  
><strong>Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo<strong>

**(Cause you're about to kneel...)**

**So insane, so insane to**  
><strong>Throw yourself on a grenade, Cap!<strong>  
><strong>This ain't the Game of Thrones, Stark<strong>  
><strong>Go back to HBO!<strong>

**Hope Adele won't complain:**  
><strong>I'll set fire to the rain! <strong>  
><strong>You've got a fitting name, Scarlett<strong>  
><strong>Not as plain as Jane!<strong>

**I am taking over**  
><strong>Get used to it!<strong>

**Cause you're about to kneel!**

**Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oki**  
><strong>Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo<strong>

**(Cause you're about to kneel...)**

**Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oki**  
><strong>Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo<strong>

**(Cause you're about to kneel...)**

**Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oki**  
><strong>Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo<strong>

**(Cause you're about to kneel...)**

**Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oki**  
><strong>Looo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo<strong>

**Now you're about to**  
><strong>KNEEL!<strong>


	23. Take It All

**TAKE IT ALL**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Shake It Out" by Florence + The Machine)._

**Avengers assembled, like moths to a flame  
>You swore to defend them, but Midgard's fallen<br>Now it's time to kneel, now it's time too kneel**

**I am the monster of your worst nightmares**  
><strong>I am the terror lurking under your bed<strong>  
><strong>That cold rush of air prickling at your neck<strong>

**Don't be deceived by the light of dawn**  
><strong>It's always calm right before the storm<strong>

**You may call me cruel, mad and unkind**  
><strong>But I am gonna rule all of mankind<strong>  
><strong>Always second best, never knew respect<strong>

**But now I'm swingin' my pimp cane 'round**  
><strong>It keeps all my bitches kneeling on the ground<strong>  
><strong>Tonight I'll make you listen to a sweet, sweet sound<strong>

**The cries of despair as your planet falls**  
><strong>The sound of destruction as I take it all!<strong>

**Take it all, take it all**  
><strong>Take it all, take it all<strong>  
><strong>Oh... I'll<strong>

**Take it all, take it all**  
><strong>Take it all, take it all<strong>  
><strong>Oh...<strong>

**And it's hard to swag with this helmet on my head**  
><strong>So I'll take it off<strong>  
><strong>Oh...<strong>

**You thought I was dead but guess what, I'm back!**  
><strong>And I brought along my army and the tesseract<strong>

**Now this is "A Song of Ice and Fire"**  
><strong>And winter is coming, so prepare to die!<strong>

**Let it snow, let it snow**  
><strong>Let it snow, let it snow<strong>  
><strong>Oh...<strong>

**Let it snow, let it snow**  
><strong>Let it snow, let it snow<strong>  
><strong>Oh...<strong>

**And it's hard to skate with this helmet on my head**  
><strong>So I'll take it off<strong>  
><strong>Oh...<strong>

**See what Santa got you? I'm the dick in Pandora's box!**  
><strong>I'm both smooth and sly, sneakin' around like an arctic fox<strong>  
><strong>I'm both dead and alive, a Schroedinger paradox <strong>  
><strong>It's V for Vendetta and I'll be Guy Fawkes<strong>

**Oh...**  
><strong>Oh...<strong>

**In this Game of Thrones**  
><strong>I'm Snow, and you're Stark<strong>  
><strong>The world is my chessboard<strong>  
><strong>And you are the pawns<strong>

**Oh...**

**Now I'm bad to the bone**  
><strong>It's too late to atone<strong>  
><strong>You were made to be ruled<strong>  
><strong>And I'll do what I want, so<strong>

**Get ready to suffer and forget about hope**  
><strong>Get ready to suffer and forget about hope<strong>  
><strong>I'll teach you 'bout real power and I won't take a "NO!"<strong>

**Check it out, check it out**  
><strong>Check it out, check it out<strong>  
><strong>So punny!<strong>

**Check it out, check it out**  
><strong>Check it out, check it out<strong>  
><strong>Oh...<strong>

**And it's hard to play with this helmet on my head**  
><strong>So I'll take it off<strong>

**Oh... I'll**  
><strong>Take it all, take it all<strong>  
><strong>Take it all, take it all<strong>  
><strong>Oh...I'll<strong>

**Take it all, take it all**  
><strong>Take it all, take it all<strong>  
><strong>Oh...<strong>

**And it's hard to swag with this helmet on my head**  
><strong>So I'll take it off<strong>  
><strong>Oh...<strong>

**Ooo...**


	24. Flashdance, He's A Maniac!

**FLASHDANCE (He's A Maniac!)**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "She's A Maniac" from Flashdance)._

Thor:  
><strong>I'm with the man of steel on a Saturday night<strong>  
><strong>Looking for my brother who died<strong>  
><strong>In this human world no one knows him at all<strong>  
><strong>They all think he's crazy!<strong>

**They're gonna lock him up in the cage of the Hulk**  
><strong>Break my heart and break his mind<strong>  
><strong>He wants to rule the world, but there may be a chance<strong>  
><strong>To make him change and save his life<strong>

**He can cut you with a knife**  
><strong>He's a devil in disguise<strong>  
><strong>He's all broken, sitting on a throne of lies<strong>

**He's a maniac, maniac**  
><strong>And I'm Thor<strong>  
><strong>And I'll save him like I should have done before<strong>

**He's a maniac, maniac**  
><strong>And I'm Thor<strong>  
><strong>And I'll love him like I should have done before<strong>

**Now he's cold as ice, lost his sanity**  
><strong>It was all because of me...<strong>  
><strong>Takes his rage out on humanity<strong>  
><strong>He thinks they're beneath him<strong>

**He searched all his life for some love and a hug**  
><strong>Someone there to take his fight<strong>  
><strong>Well he doesn't need to look anymore<strong>  
><strong>It's the Thunder Games tonight!<strong>

**There's a cold, electric flash**  
><strong>You know that opposites attract<strong>  
><strong>It's not psysical, just perfect chemistry!<strong>

**He's a maniac, maniac**  
><strong>And I'm Thor<strong>  
><strong>And I'll save him like I should have done before<strong>

**He's a maniac, maniac**  
><strong>And I'm Thor<strong>  
><strong>And I'll love him like I should have done before<strong>

**Ooo...**

**I just wanna know one thing: **  
><strong>Who controls the would-be king?<strong>  
><strong>Who'd corrupt my fallen angel from the sky?<strong>

**He's a maniac, maniac**  
><strong>And I'm Thor<strong>  
><strong>And I'll save him like I should have done before<strong>

**He's a maniac, maniac**  
><strong>And I'm Thor<strong>  
><strong>And I'll love him like I should have done before<strong>

**He's a maniac, maniac**  
><strong>And I'm Thor<strong>  
><strong>And I'll save him like I should have done before<strong>


	25. Too Late

**TOO LATE**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Who Knew" by Pink)._

Thor:  
><strong>I caught your staff<strong>  
><strong>But you let go<strong>  
><strong>So how was I supposed to know<strong>  
><strong>That you<strong>  
><strong>Survived?<strong>

**We mourned your death**  
><strong>I cried for weeks<strong>  
><strong>You left a void inside of me<strong>  
><strong>I thought<strong>  
><strong>You died!<strong>

**If someone said**  
><strong>This time next year<strong>  
><strong>You'd be back home I'd<strong>  
><strong>Stand up and get Mjölnir out<strong>  
><strong>And then ask "How?!"<strong>

**My mother, and father**  
><strong>And brother, all together<strong>  
><strong>Forever!<strong>  
><strong>Too late...<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Cause when I fell<strong>  
><strong>You let me fall!<strong>  
><strong>I passed through Hel<strong>  
><strong>And yet you did<strong>  
><strong>Nothing<strong>  
><strong>At all!<strong>

**They broke my mind**  
><strong>They tortured me<strong>  
><strong>But every time<strong>  
><strong>I still believed<strong>  
><strong>That you<strong>  
><strong>Would come for me...<strong>

**Then Thanos said**  
><strong>"Forget your brother now<strong>  
><strong>For he's all gone!"<strong>  
><strong>I heard him, but now it turns out<strong>  
><strong>He was so wrong!<strong>

**The last wish**  
><strong>I cherished<strong>  
><strong>Was that we'd meet again but<strong>  
><strong>My brother<strong>  
><strong>It's too late...<strong>

**I kept you locked in my heart**  
><strong>Where you were hidden from him<strong>  
><strong>There I could... There I could keep you with me<strong>  
><strong>Thought you forgot me, brother<strong>  
><strong>You didn't...<strong>

**If someone said**  
><strong>This time next year<strong>  
><strong>I'd be back in Asgard I'd<strong>  
><strong>Cry out and quiver with tears<strong>  
><strong>And then ask "Why?!" cause I'm<strong>

**Not worthy, I'm finished!**  
><strong>I'm banished by my family!<strong>  
><strong>They hate me!<strong>  
><strong>Too late, see<strong>  
><strong>To find the prince within me!<strong>

**I killed all**  
><strong>The memories<strong>  
><strong>And let the darkness in there<strong>  
><strong>My brother<strong>  
><strong>It's too late...<strong>

**Brother, my brother**  
><strong>Too late...<strong>

Thor:  
><strong>Brother, remember<strong>  
><strong>It's never<strong>  
><strong>Too late!<strong>


	26. Lab Bromance

**LAB BROMANCE**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga)._

Loki:  
><strong>Nooo...<strong>  
><strong>Caught in a lab bromance!<strong>  
><strong>Nooo...<strong>  
><strong>Caught in a lab bromance!<strong>

Black Widow:  
><strong>Na na na Natasha<strong>  
><strong>Roma, Romanova<strong>  
><strong>XX-chromosomas<strong>  
><strong>Want no lab bromance!<strong>

**Na na na Natasha**  
><strong>Roma, Romanova<strong>  
><strong>XX-chromosomas<strong>  
><strong>Want no lab bromance!<strong>

Hulk:  
><strong>I'm green and ugly<strong>

Captain America:  
><strong>And I'm Mr. Freeze!<strong>

Both:  
><strong>We both get snugly<strong>  
><strong>With our man made of steel<strong>

Iron Man:  
><strong>I'm Tony Stark!<strong>  
><strong>Stark, Stark, Stark<strong>  
><strong>I'm Tony Stark!<strong>

Bruce Banner:  
><strong>I want your gamma<strong>  
><strong>The touch of your rays<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>I want to subjugate the whole human race!<strong>

**I want your hearts!**  
><strong>Heart, heart, heart<strong>  
><strong>I want your hearts!<strong>

**You know that I'll rule you**  
><strong>That I'm here cause I need to<strong>  
><strong>Caught in a lab<strong>  
><strong>Lab bromance<strong>

All:  
><strong>I want your serum, I'm taking a chance!<strong>  
><strong>You and me create a lab bromance<strong>  
><strong>I want your spandex scientific advance<strong>  
><strong>You and me could make a lab bromance!<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Nooo...<strong>  
><strong>Caught in a lab bromance...<strong>  
><strong>Nooo...<strong>  
><strong>Caught in a lab bromance...<strong>

Black Widow:  
><strong>Na na na Natasha<strong>  
><strong>Roma, Romanova<strong>  
><strong>XX-chromosomas<strong>  
><strong>Want no lab bromance!<strong>

Captain America:  
><strong>I'm extra virgin<strong>  
><strong>Not a man nor a boy<strong>

Iron Man:  
><strong>I'll rub your body down<strong>  
><strong>With olive oil<strong>

Black Widow:  
><strong>No time for love!<strong>  
><strong>Love, love, love<strong>  
><strong>No time for love!<strong>

Captain America:  
><strong>I want his psycho<strong>  
><strong>That tesseract stick<strong>  
><strong>I want his leather every day of the week!<strong>

**I want that god!**  
><strong>God, god, god<strong>  
><strong>I want that god!<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>You know that I'll rule you<strong>  
><strong>That I'm here cause I need to<strong>  
><strong>(Cause I'm a Norse god, damnit!)<strong>  
><strong>Caught in a lab<strong>  
><strong>Lab bromance<strong>

All:  
><strong>I want your serum, I'm taking a chance!<strong>  
><strong>You and me create a lab bromance<strong>  
><strong>I want your spandex scientific advance<strong>  
><strong>You and me could make a lab bromance!<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Nooo...<strong>  
><strong>Caught in a lab bromance...<strong>  
><strong>Nooo...<strong>  
><strong>Caught in a lab bromance...<strong>

Black Widow:  
><strong>Na na na Natasha<strong>  
><strong>Roma, Romanova<strong>  
><strong>XX-chromosomas<strong>  
><strong>Want no lab bromance!<strong>

**Na na na Natasha**  
><strong>Roma, Romanova<strong>  
><strong>XX-chromosomas<strong>  
><strong>Want no lab bromance!<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Work, work Erik Selvig<strong>  
><strong>Open up the portal for me<strong>  
><strong>Work, work Erik Selvig<strong>  
><strong>Open up the portal for me<strong>  
><strong>Work, work Erik Selvig<strong>  
><strong>Open up the portal for me<strong>  
><strong>Work, work Erik Selvig<strong>  
><strong>We'll open up the gates to Hel, see<strong>

**Don't want no love, I don't need no romance**  
><strong>Cause I'm a god, I'm just caught in a lab<strong>

**Je suis Asgardien**  
><strong>Mais je parle francais...<strong>  
><strong>Où est mon frère?<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna speak french!<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna speak french!<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna speak french!<strong>  
><strong>Ma french c'est mauvais!<strong>  
><strong>As bad as I am!<strong>

All:  
><strong>I want your serum, I'm taking a chance!<strong>  
><strong>You and me create a lab bromance<strong>  
><strong>I want your spandex scientific advance<strong>  
><strong>You and me could make a lab bromance!<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Nooo...<strong>  
><strong>Want no lab bromance!<strong>  
><strong>(Caught in a lab bromance...)<strong>  
><strong>Want no lab bromance!<strong>  
><strong>Want no lab bromance!<strong>  
><strong>(Caught in a lab bromance...)<strong>

Black Widow:  
><strong>Na na na Natasha<strong>  
><strong>Roma, Romanova<strong>  
><strong>XX-chromosomas<strong>  
><strong>Want no lab bromance!<strong>


	27. Set Fire To New York

**SET FIRE TO NEW YORK**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Set Fire To The Rain" by Adele.)_

**You let me fall**  
><strong>So far<strong>  
><strong>When I let go<strong>  
><strong>I knew you blamed me<strong>

**I was lost**  
><strong>And I was broken<strong>  
><strong>And still you touched my neck<strong>  
><strong>Tried to save me<strong>

**Intention good**  
><strong>But your change came far too late<strong>  
><strong>Now I won't give up<strong>  
><strong>'Til you're kneeling at my feet<strong>

**Cause there's a side to me**  
><strong>That you never knew<strong>  
><strong>Never knew<strong>  
><strong>All the things I'd do<strong>  
><strong>To be close to you<strong>  
><strong>Close to you<strong>  
><strong>In these games we play<strong>  
><strong>I will always rule<strong>  
><strong>Always rule!<strong>

**Now I'll set fire**  
><strong>To New York<strong>  
><strong>Watch it burn, can you save them, Thor?<strong>  
><strong>No, it's too late to stop<strong>  
><strong>Cause this war goes on forever more (Forever)<strong>

**When I'm with you**  
><strong>You're the truth among my lies<strong>  
><strong>We could live forever<strong>  
><strong>You and me together<strong>  
><strong>Brother, my brother<strong>

**But there's a side to me**  
><strong>That you never knew<strong>  
><strong>Never knew<strong>  
><strong>All the things I'd do<strong>  
><strong>To be close to you<strong>  
><strong>Close to you<strong>  
><strong>In these games we play<strong>  
><strong>You will always kneel<strong>  
><strong>Always kneel!<strong>

**So I'll set fire**  
><strong>To New York<strong>  
><strong>Watch it burn, can you save me, Thor?<strong>  
><strong>Now it's too late to stop<strong>  
><strong>Cause this war goes on forever more (Forever)<strong>

**I'll set fire**  
><strong>To New York<strong>  
><strong>The both of us, fighting like before <strong>  
><strong>But it all ends tonight<strong>  
><strong>And you know that this is the last time (The last time)<strong>

**Because now Midgard's**  
><strong>Gonna fall<strong>  
><strong>Your precious mortals<strong>  
><strong>I'll destroy them all!<strong>  
><strong>And they'll beg and they'll cry and they'll see<strong>  
><strong>That freedom isn't really free (At all)<strong>

**I'll set fire**  
><strong>To New York<strong>  
><strong>Watch it burn, can you save them, Thor?<strong>  
><strong>No it's too late to stop<strong>  
><strong>Cause this war goes on forever more (Forever)<strong>

**I've set fire**  
><strong>To New York<strong>  
><strong>Feel the flames thaw my frozen heart<strong>  
><strong>When I fell, something died<strong>  
><strong>Now I know that you were always mine (Always mine)<strong>

**Ooo...!**  
><strong>And it burns!<strong>  
><strong>Ooo...<strong>  
><strong>Let it burn!<strong>  
><strong>Let it burn!<strong>


	28. Wrong Direction

**WRONG DIRECTION**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction)._

Thor:  
><strong>You've gone insane<strong>  
><strong>It's such a shame<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to say what's going on in your bra-a-ain<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Been treated rough<strong>  
><strong>I've toughened up<strong>  
><strong>I'm not so "little" now, well am I, big bro-o-other?<strong>

Thor:  
><strong>You've wandered off in the wrong direction<strong>  
><strong>Won't you come home with me?<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Now watch me light up New York like nobody else!<strong>

Thor:  
><strong>The way that you flip your hair<strong>  
><strong>And that golden helmet<strong>  
><strong>It's like you've messed up your head<strong>  
><strong>Cause you ain't yourself<strong>

**I bet you... Ooh...**  
><strong>You don't know you rule my world...<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>If only you saw what I can see<strong>  
><strong>You'd understand why I want them beneath my feet<strong>  
><strong>Right now they're standing but I want them on their knees<strong>

**Cause I'm a go-o-od!**  
><strong>And that's what makes me rule their world!<strong>

**A go-o-od!**

Thor:  
><strong>You don't know you rule my world...<strong>

Tony Stark:  
><strong>Thor, c-come on!<strong>  
><strong>Your brother's gone!<strong>  
><strong>So let's just kill him<strong>  
><strong>The world will move o-o-on<strong>

Black Widow:  
><strong>We wonder why<strong>  
><strong>You take his side<strong>  
><strong>Refuse to fight<strong>  
><strong>Is he controlling your mi-i-ind?<strong>

Thor:  
><strong>He's wandered off in the wrong direction<strong>  
><strong>And I want him home with me!<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Now watch me light up New York like nobody else!<strong>

Thor:  
><strong>The way that you flip your hair<strong>  
><strong>And that golden helmet<strong>  
><strong>It's like you've messed up your head<strong>  
><strong>Cause you ain't yourself<strong>

**I bet you... Ooh...**  
><strong>You don't know you rule my world...<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>If only you saw what I can see<strong>  
><strong>You'd understand why I want them beneath my feet<strong>  
><strong>Right now they're standing but I want them on their knees<strong>

**Cause I'm a go-o-od!**  
><strong>And that's what makes me rule their world!<strong>

**A go-o-od!**

Thor:  
><strong>You don't know you rule my world...<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Na na na na na na na na na na...<strong>  
><strong>Na na na na na na...<strong>  
><strong>Na na na na na na na na na na...<strong>  
><strong>Na na na na na na...<strong>

**Now watch me light up New York like nobody else!**

Thor:  
><strong>The way that you flip your hair<strong>  
><strong>And that golden helmet<strong>  
><strong>It's like you've messed up your head<strong>  
><strong>Cause you ain't yourself<strong>

**I bet you... Ooh...**  
><strong>You don't know you rule my world...<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Now watch me light up New York like nobody else!<strong>

Thor:  
><strong>The way that you flip your hair<strong>  
><strong>And that golden helmet<strong>  
><strong>It's like you've messed up your head<strong>  
><strong>Cause you ain't yourself<strong>

**I bet you... Ooh...**  
><strong>You don't know you rule my world...<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>If only you saw what I can see<strong>  
><strong>You'd understand why I want them beneath my feet<strong>  
><strong>Right now they're standing but I want them on their knees<strong>

**Cause I'm a go-o-od!**  
><strong>And that's what makes me rule their world!<strong>

**A go-o-od!**

Thor:  
><strong>You don't know you rule my world...<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>A go-o-od!<strong>

Thor:  
><strong>You already rule my world!<strong>


	29. Needing Your Love

**NEEDING YOUR LOVE**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis)._

**Ooo...**  
><strong>Save me...<strong>

**Lost, broken, forgotten, still I cried your name**  
><strong>Though I gave up on hope that you would find me again<strong>  
><strong>Then my world went black<strong>  
><strong>No sentimental emotion<strong>

**Nooo...**

**Cause something happened in the shadows, there in outer space**  
><strong>My heart shattered and the darkness took a hold of me<strong>  
><strong>Now everyone hunts me down<strong>  
><strong>Thinking that I've gone crazy<strong>

**Ooo...**

**But it's so hard to explain**  
><strong>What I can not feel<strong>  
><strong>Now that there's nothing to save<strong>  
><strong>Too many wounds to heal<strong>

**My soul's cut off from my mind**  
><strong>And I can't control it<strong>  
><strong>But when you hold me I still...<strong>

**Keep needing**  
><strong>Keep, keep needing your love<strong>  
><strong>I keep needing<strong>  
><strong>I keep, keep needing you, brother<strong>  
><strong>Keep needing<strong>  
><strong>Keep, keep needing your love<strong>

**Cause you still hold me...**

**Ooo...**

**Trying hard not to hear it, but the tesseract**  
><strong>It gets inside of my head and I can't block it out<strong>  
><strong>When you hold me I'm home<strong>  
><strong>But his voice is still calling<strong>

**Pain...**  
><strong>Ooo...<strong>

**And though I fear it, still I know that you will get me back**  
><strong>You'll hear the things unsaid even when I attack<strong>  
><strong>Though everyone around you says that I'm going crazy<strong>

**Save me, save me!**

**But it's so hard to explain**  
><strong>What I can not feel<strong>  
><strong>Now that there's nothing to save<strong>  
><strong>Too many wounds to heal<strong>

**My soul's cut off from my mind**  
><strong>And I can't control it<strong>  
><strong>But when you hold me I still...<strong>

**Keep needing**  
><strong>Keep, keep needing your love<strong>  
><strong>I keep needing<strong>  
><strong>I keep, keep needing you, brother<strong>  
><strong>Keep needing<strong>  
><strong>Keep, keep needing your love<strong>

**Cause you still hold me...**

**Now my army's closing in**  
><strong>And the war on Midgard begins<strong>  
><strong>I'll be fighting my heart so I can never win<strong>

**It's so hard to explain**  
><strong>What I can not feel<strong>  
><strong>Now that there's nothing to save<strong>  
><strong>Too many wounds to heal<strong>

**My soul's cut off from my mind**  
><strong>And I can't control it<strong>  
><strong>Thor, but when you hold me I still...<strong>

**Keep needing**  
><strong>Keep, keep needing your love<strong>  
><strong>I keep needing<strong>  
><strong>I keep, keep needing you, brother<strong>  
><strong>Keep needing<strong>  
><strong>Keep, keep needing your love<strong>

**Thor, cause you still hold me and I...**

**Keep needing**  
><strong>Keep, keep needing your love<strong>  
><strong>I keep needing<strong>  
><strong>I keep, keep needing you, brother<strong>  
><strong>Keep needing<strong>  
><strong>Keep, keep needing your love<strong>

**Thor, cause you still hold me and I...**

**Keep needing**  
><strong>Keep, keep needing your love<strong>


	30. Sci Fi

**SCI-FI**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. Requested by NIMONDRELL-NIM. (Original song: "Drive By" by Train)._

Loki:  
><strong>On the other side of the universe, you<strong>  
><strong>Fell in love with a mortal girl, but<strong>  
><strong>I tell you it's just absurd, cause<strong>  
><strong>You're a god, you should rule that world<strong>

**Fine, I'll go**  
><strong>I'll fall through space if it's<strong>  
><strong>What it takes to make you notice<strong>  
><strong>And then you'll come thunderin', saving me<strong>

**Ooo, it was that woman!**  
><strong>She made you so soft<strong>  
><strong>She didn't need you<strong>  
><strong>And that's the hard truth<strong>

**But I got pretty jealous**  
><strong>And really scared as Hel<strong>  
><strong>And then I literally fell for you<strong>

**Thor, I'd fall for you**  
><strong>I'll rule them all for you<strong>  
><strong>This is just a sci-fi-i-i-i-i<strong>

**Us two brothers**  
><strong>Aliens from Asgard<strong>  
><strong>Tryin' to get home but<strong>  
><strong>I-I-I-I-I-I won't<strong>

**Paint the picture:**  
><strong>Everything is fiction<strong>  
><strong>Our love's no contradiction<strong>  
><strong>That's how the script is written!<strong>

**Thor, I'd fall for you**  
><strong>Break the fourth wall for you<strong>  
><strong>This is just a sci-fi-i-i-i-i<strong>

**Hanging off the side of the bifrost portal**  
><strong>Pride made me suicidal<strong>  
><strong>Odin watched with his one good eye as I lost my grip<strong>

**Hidden from sight to everyone but Heimdall**  
><strong>It seems I lost my mind and <strong>  
><strong>Ended up in the very Midgardian realm I despise<strong>

**There I met Hawkeye**  
><strong>Saw he had heart, I<strong>  
><strong>I didn't need him<strong>  
><strong>And that is no lie<strong>

**But I was lonely then**  
><strong>So by controlling him<strong>  
><strong>I got the love that I'd been denied<strong>

**Thor, I'd fall for you**  
><strong>Break every law for you<strong>  
><strong>This is just a sci-fi-i-i-i-i<strong>

**Just a bastard**  
><strong>Alien from Asgard<strong>  
><strong>Tryin' to get home but<strong>  
><strong><strong>I-I-I-I-I-I <strong>won't**

Hawkeye:  
><strong>When you rule me, everything feels so real<strong>  
><strong>Don't care we're in a movie<strong>  
><strong>Come on, Loki, screw me!<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Thor, I'd fall for you<strong>  
><strong>I'll break your heart for you<strong>  
><strong>This is just a sci-fi-i-i-i-i<strong>

**Please, believe**  
><strong>That when you kneel<strong>  
><strong>There are no tricks up my sleeves<strong>  
><strong>But love for you<strong>  
><strong>(And a little knife in case I get sentimental, too)<strong>

Thor:  
><strong>On the prime time of the human news I<strong>  
><strong>Saw a guy that looked like you<strong>  
><strong>But I thought "This can't be true!" cause<strong>  
><strong>He said "Kneel, you were made to be ruled!"<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Thor, I'd fall for you<strong>  
><strong>I'll rule them all for you<strong>  
><strong>This is just a sci-fi-i-i-i-i<strong>

**Us two brothers**  
><strong>Aliens from Asgard<strong>  
><strong>Tryin' to get home but<strong>  
><strong><strong>I-I-I-I-I-I <strong>won't**

**Paint the picture:**  
><strong>Everything is fiction<strong>  
><strong>Our love's no contradiction<strong>  
><strong>That's how the script is written!<strong>

**Thor, I'd fall for you**  
><strong>Break the fourth wall for you<strong>  
><strong>This is just a sci-fi-i-i-i-i<strong>


	31. Loki Face

**LOKI FACE**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga)_

**Ma ma ma ma...**

**I'm gonna throw you, feel the force of gravity!**  
><strong>Laugh and watch you fall like Newton's apple from a tree<strong>  
><strong>(So punny!)<strong>  
><strong>Everybody tells me that I need to wash my hair<strong>  
><strong>But since I've gone all dark side do you think I even care?<strong>

**Lo-looo-lo-looo...**

**I rule the streets**  
><strong>My fan girls follow me<strong>

**Lo-looo-lo-looo...**

**Between the sheets**  
><strong>With Thor and Hulk and Steve<strong>

**Can't read my**  
><strong>Can't read my<strong>  
><strong>No you can't read my<strong>  
><strong>Loki face<strong>

**This isn't a comic book now**

**Can't read my**  
><strong>Can't read my<strong>  
><strong>No you can't read my<strong>  
><strong>Loki face<strong>

**Listen to this sexy hook now**

**Lo-lo-lo Loki face ma ma Loki face**  
><strong>Ma-ma-ma-ma<strong>  
><strong>Lo-lo-lo Loki face ma ma Loki face<strong>  
><strong>Ma-ma-ma-ma<strong>

**Cause when you're rollin' with the god of badassery**  
><strong>Like Adele would sing: You're really "Rollin' in the Deep"<strong>  
><strong>(So punny!)<strong>  
><strong>Russian roulette is the Black Widow's favorite game<strong>  
><strong>So say hi to her husband, you will soon meet him again!<strong>

**Lo-looo-lo-looo...**

**I rule the streets**  
><strong>My fan girls follow me<strong>

**Lo-looo-lo-looo...**

**Between the sheets**  
><strong>With Thor and Hulk and Steve<strong>

**Can't read my**  
><strong>Can't read my<strong>  
><strong>No you can't read my<strong>  
><strong>Loki face<strong>

**This isn't a comic book now**

**Can't read my**  
><strong>Can't read my<strong>  
><strong>No you can't read my<strong>  
><strong>Loki face<strong>

**Listen to this sexy hook now**

**Lo-lo-lo Loki face ma ma Loki face**  
><strong>Ma ma ma ma<strong>  
><strong>Lo-lo-lo Loki face ma ma Loki face<strong>  
><strong>Ma ma ma ma<strong>  
><strong>Ma ma ma ma<strong>  
><strong>Ma ma ma ma<strong>

**I will tell you that I love you**  
><strong>Kiss and hug you<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'm bluffin'<strong>  
><strong>With my brother<strong>  
><strong>From another mother<strong>  
><strong>Lying as I'm taking over<strong>

**I'm like a needle in your haystack**  
><strong>Watch it, Thor<strong>  
><strong>It's time for payback<strong>  
><strong>Takes more than sewing my mouth shut<strong>  
><strong>To make my Loki face shut up<strong>

**Can't read my**  
><strong>Can't read my<strong>  
><strong>No you can't read my<strong>  
><strong>Loki face<strong>

**This isn't a comic book now**

**Can't read my**  
><strong>Can't read my<strong>  
><strong>No you can't read my<strong>  
><strong>Loki face<strong>

**Listen to this sexy hook now**

**Can't read my**  
><strong>Can't read my<strong>  
><strong>No you can't read my<strong>  
><strong>Loki face<strong>

**This isn't a comic book now**

**Can't read my**  
><strong>Can't read my<strong>  
><strong>No you can't read my<strong>  
><strong>Loki face<strong>

**Listen to this sexy hook now**

**Can't read my**  
><strong>Can't read my<strong>  
><strong>No you can't read my<strong>  
><strong>Loki face<strong>

**This isn't a comic book now**

**Can't read my**  
><strong>Can't read my<strong>  
><strong>No you can't read my<strong>  
><strong>Loki face<strong>

**Listen to this sexy hook now**  
><strong>Lo-lo-lo Loki face ma ma Loki face<strong>  
><strong>Lo-lo-lo Loki face ma ma Loki face <strong>  
><strong>This isn't a comic book now<strong>  
><strong>Lo-lo-lo Loki face ma ma Loki face<strong>  
><strong>Ma ma ma ma<strong>  
><strong>Lo-lo-lo Loki face ma ma Loki face<strong>  
><strong>Ma ma ma ma<strong>  
><strong>Lo-lo-lo Loki face ma ma Loki face<strong>  
><strong>Ma ma ma ma<strong>  
><strong>Lo-lo-lo Loki face ma ma Loki face<strong>  
><strong>Ma ma ma ma<strong>


	32. Tonight I'll Fucking Rule!

**TONIGHT (I'LL FUCKING RULE!)**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Tonight (I'm Fucking You)" - Enrique Iglesias feat. Ludacris)_

**Ruuuule...**  
><strong>Ruuuuuuuuuuule...<strong>

**I want your planet!**  
><strong>It's pretty obvious, no need to be prude<strong>  
><strong>So come on, hand it!<strong>  
><strong>I'll be the master race and you'll be the jews<strong>

**I'll rock your city, oooh...**  
><strong>Damn I like the way that you move<strong>  
><strong>So come on, move it! Oooh...<strong>  
><strong>Cause you already know you're yesterdays news<strong>

**Here's the situation:**  
><strong>Conquered every nation<strong>  
><strong>And I've made being evil looking so fucking good<strong>  
><strong>You know my motivation<strong>  
><strong>Given my reputation<strong>  
><strong>Please excuse me, I don't mean to intrude<strong>

**But tonight I'll fucking rule!**  
><strong>Oooh... You know<strong>  
><strong>That tonight I'm ruling you!<strong>  
><strong>Oooh... You know<strong>  
><strong>That tonight you're fucking screwed!<strong>  
><strong>Oooh... You know<strong>  
><strong>That tonight I'm ruling you!<strong>  
><strong>Oooh... You know<strong>

**You're so damn petty**  
><strong>Chasing dreams of freedom in your trivial pursuit<strong>  
><strong>I know you're ready<strong>  
><strong>You know I'd never lie, I'm just denying the truth<strong>

**Here's the situation:**  
><strong>Conquered every nation<strong>  
><strong>And I've made being evil feeling so fucking good<strong>  
><strong>You know my motivation<strong>  
><strong>Given my reputation<strong>  
><strong>Please excuse me, I don't mean to be crude<strong>

**But tonight I'll fucking rule!**  
><strong>Oooh... You know<strong>  
><strong>That tonight I'm ruling you!<strong>  
><strong>Oooh... You know<strong>  
><strong>That tonight you're fucking screwed!<strong>  
><strong>Oooh... You know<strong>  
><strong>That tonight I'm ruling you!<strong>  
><strong>Oooh... You know<strong>

**Now bitches, on your knees!**  
><strong>Gonna make you scream and plead<strong>  
><strong>Cause I do what I want<strong>  
><strong>And I want what I need<strong>  
><strong>And I need you all to bow to me<strong>

**Out the window**  
><strong>To the street<strong>  
><strong>Stark's defying gravity<strong>  
><strong>He's Galinda, I'll be Elphie<strong>  
><strong>Cause you know<strong>  
><strong>I'm Wicked, mean and green!<strong>

**I have an army, you've got SHIELD **  
><strong>A joke designed to make me laugh<strong>  
><strong>Thor, I love the way you guard that ass<strong>  
><strong>Let me get inside your pants!<strong>

**You're stuck with me**  
><strong>I'll fuck with you<strong>  
><strong>So tonight you're fucking screwed!<strong>  
><strong>Please excuse me, you were made to be ruled!<strong>

**So tonight I'll fucking rule!**  
><strong>Oooh... You know<strong>  
><strong>That tonight I'm ruling you!<strong>  
><strong>Oooh... You know<strong>  
><strong>That tonight you're fucking screwed!<strong>  
><strong>Oooh... You know<strong>  
><strong>That tonight I'm ruling you!<strong>  
><strong>Oooh... You know<strong>  
><strong>That tonight you're fucking screwed!<strong>

**Ruuuule...**  
><strong>Ruuuuuuuuuuule...<strong>


	33. Kiss Me, Tony Stark

**KISS ME, TONY STARK**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Listen To Your Heart" by Roxette)_

Tony Stark:  
><strong>I know we're different, I'm the truth to your lies<strong>  
><strong>Reversed polarity like fire and ice, yeah<strong>  
><strong>I've built a tower, but that place falls apart<strong>  
><strong>So can I find a new home, in your heart?<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Listen, Tony Stark<strong>  
><strong>Here's a warning for you:<strong>  
><strong>Listen to your heart<strong>  
><strong>And it's the last thing you'll do<strong>

**I don't know what I'm saying**  
><strong>I'm lying again<strong>  
><strong>So listen to your heart<strong>  
><strong>Before you drive me insane<strong>

**I get that Pepper is your Spice Girl for life**  
><strong>But life tastes better when I'm holding you tight, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Now sparks are flying<strong>  
><strong>Defences are down<strong>  
><strong>You'll be the queen and I king, we'll<strong>  
><strong>Share the crown<strong>

**Listen, Tony Stark**  
><strong>Before I start a world war<strong>  
><strong>Listen to your heart<strong>  
><strong>And its vibranium parts<strong>

**I don't know why I'm throwing**  
><strong>You out on the street<strong>  
><strong>So kiss me, Tony Stark<strong>  
><strong>I'll sweep you off of your feet<strong>

**And like a magnet, I'll pull you so close**  
><strong>I'll use my magic, cause anything goes<strong>  
><strong>There'll be no difference between love and war (Between love and war)<strong>  
><strong>I'll rule your bedroom like I'll rule Midgard<strong>

**Kiss me, Tony Stark (Take a kiss, just do it)**  
><strong>We will glow in the dark<strong>  
><strong>Kiss me, Tony Stark (Take a kiss, just do it)<strong>  
><strong>Before I tear you apart<strong>

**I don't know why I want you**  
><strong>To kneel at my feet<strong>  
><strong>So kiss me, Tony Stark<strong>  
><strong>Before... Oh!<strong>

**Kiss me, Tony Stark**  
><strong>We will glow in the dark<strong>  
><strong>Kiss me, Tony Stark<strong>  
><strong>Before I tear you apart<strong>

**I don't know why I'm throwing**  
><strong>You out on the street<strong>  
><strong>So kiss me, Tony Stark<strong>  
><strong>I'll sweep you off of your feet<strong>

**Kiss me, Tony Stark**  
><strong>Ooo... (Kiss me, Tony Stark) <strong>  
><strong>Take a kiss and rule with me!<strong>  
><strong>Ooo... (Kiss me, Tony Stark)<strong>

**Take a, take a kiss and rule with me! (Kiss me, Tony Stark)**  
><strong>Yeah! (Kiss me Tony Stark, kiss me Tony Stark)<strong>  
><strong>Kiss me, Tony Stark<strong>  
><strong>Ooo... (Kiss me, Tony Stark, kiss me Tony Stark)<strong>  
><strong>Ooo... (Kiss me, Tony Stark)<strong>  
><strong>Ooo... (Kiss me, Tony Stark, kiss me Tony Stark)<strong>

**My Iron Man! (Kiss me, Tony Stark)**  
><strong>Ooo... (Kiss me Tony Stark)<strong>  
><strong>Ooo...<strong>


	34. Blow My Missile

**BLOW MY MISSILE**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Whistle" by Flo Rida)._

Tony:  
><strong>Can you blow my missile, Loki?<strong>  
><strong>Missile, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Blow my load<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Sure, I'm gonna rule you, mind and body<strong>  
><strong>Make your pants explode<strong>

Tony:  
><strong>Let me put you in that muzzle<strong>  
><strong>Watch your sceptre grow<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>I can blow your missile, Tony<strong>  
><strong>Missile, Tony<strong>

Tony:  
><strong>Oh my god!<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>I heard you like weapons<strong>  
><strong>So I conjured shawarmageddon<strong>  
><strong>I'm a weapon of mass seduction<strong>  
><strong>You're my casket of ancient whimpers<strong>

Tony:  
><strong>And just like the tesseract's beckon<strong>  
><strong>I'll glow just to get your attention<strong>  
><strong>If that silver tounge lives up to the legend<strong>  
><strong>You'll soon have my bed in your ledger<strong>

**Let's get frisky**  
><strong>All I want is whiskey<strong>  
><strong>Our reindeer games are risky<strong>  
><strong>Imma put it on ya<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>I'm the god of mischief<strong>  
><strong>You know I'm kind of shifty<strong>  
><strong>So come on Tony<strong>  
><strong>Just shut up and kiss me!<strong>

Tony:  
><strong>Can you blow my missile, Loki?<strong>  
><strong>Missile, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Blow my load<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Sure, I'm gonna rule you, mind and body<strong>  
><strong>Make your pants explode<strong>

Tony:  
><strong>You will not come out on top<strong>  
><strong>Because there is no throne<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>I can blow your missile, Tony<strong>  
><strong>Missile, Tony<strong>

Tony:  
><strong>Oh my god!<strong>

**You know, everywhere I go, my missile ready to blow**  
><strong>Pepper don't even know our relationship's just a show<strong>  
><strong>Cause the fanfic of my brain's clearly rated S&amp;M<strong>  
><strong>Don't defend your glory, you'll just end up horny<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>It's widely known I'm burdened with a glorious booty<strong>  
><strong>Take off that Maiden t-shirt like a nymphomanic nudist<strong>  
><strong>Then you'll scream in perfect pitch while I subdue ya<strong>  
><strong>I'm not planning to threaten so no need to keep that suit on<strong>

**I'm rockin' in leather and metal**  
><strong>Cause that is how we like it back in Asgard<strong>  
><strong>Ain't got no performance issues, so let's do it<strong>  
><strong>You know if it exists then I will screw it<strong>

Tony:  
><strong>Can you blow my missile, Loki?<strong>  
><strong>Missile, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Blow my load<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Sure, I'm gonna rule you, mind and body<strong>  
><strong>Make your pants explode<strong>

Tony:  
><strong>Let me put you in that muzzle<strong>  
><strong>Watch your sceptre grow<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>I can blow your missile, Tony<strong>  
><strong>Missile, Tony<strong>

Tony:  
><strong>Oh my god!<strong>

**Go on, Loki, you can rule me**  
><strong>You know I can't resist you when you tool me<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Come on, Tony, I'm not stupid<strong>  
><strong>Cause you're always tryin' to fight me just to do, eh, <strong>**_duel_**** me**

Tony:  
><strong>Lo, shall we let that missile blo-o-o-ow?<strong>  
><strong>Drop your assguard as I kiss you slo-o-ow<strong>

**Can you blow my missile, Loki?**  
><strong>Missile, Loki<strong>  
><strong>Blow my load<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Sure, I'm gonna rule you, mind and body<strong>  
><strong>Make your pants explode<strong>

Tony:  
><strong>You will not come out on top<strong>  
><strong>Because there is no throne<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>I can blow your missile, Tony<strong>  
><strong>Missile, Tony<strong>

Tony:  
><strong>Oh my god!<strong>


	35. LOKI

**L.O.K.I.**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "E.T." by Katy Perry feat. Kanye West)_

Odin:  
><strong>I fought a dirty war<strong>  
><strong>Down on Jotunheim<strong>  
><strong>It's been years now<strong>  
><strong>Stole a baby though it wasn't mine<strong>

**It was fate, see**  
><strong>Their king Laufey<strong>  
><strong>Didn't care, just<strong>  
><strong>Gave it u-u-u-u-u-u-up<strong>  
><strong>Didn't fight me at all<strong>

**I said: Here's your brother: Thor**  
><strong>Welcome to the family!<strong>  
><strong>You are now invited to a life of pure insanity<strong>

**They're calling me the king of gods, a**  
><strong>Dad to all Asgardians<strong>  
><strong>I guess it's time I told you, son<strong>  
><strong>I'm not your All-Father, HA!<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>I feel frozen and sick<strong>  
><strong>Can't sink any lower<strong>  
><strong>Hel is freezing over<strong>

**I'm so schizophrenic**  
><strong>Found out I'm a Jotun<strong>  
><strong>Then my mind was broken<strong>

**Cray cray**  
><strong>Be afraid!<strong>  
><strong>I guess I put the "mental"<strong>  
><strong>Into "sentimental"<strong>  
><strong>Different DNA<strong>  
><strong>No one understands me<strong>

**I'm from a whole other realm**  
><strong>I'm no son of Odin<strong>  
><strong>I bid you farewell<strong>  
><strong>Because all I can taste<strong>  
><strong>Is my hatred exploding<strong>

**Kill me, ki-ki-kill me!**  
><strong>Come on brother, fight me<strong>  
><strong>Don't you "wrong or right" me<strong>

**Face me, fa-fa-face me!**  
><strong>I'm a supervillain<strong>  
><strong>Badass serial killa'<strong>

**I came from Jotunheim**  
><strong>My life has been a lie<strong>  
><strong>I'm fighting to stay strong<strong>  
><strong>I'm right to be this wrong<strong>

**Thor, you're so heroic**  
><strong>Saving all the Jotuns<strong>  
><strong>Really bro', you're no fun <strong>  
><strong>Odin came to catch us<strong>  
><strong>Hanging from the bifrost<strong>

**Fell to a whole other world**  
><strong>And met the Chitauri<strong>  
><strong>They opened my eyes<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm ready to lead<strong>  
><strong>Midgard into the night<strong>

**Kill me, ki-ki-kill me!**  
><strong>Screwed my brother over<strong>  
><strong>Then my heart grew colder<strong>

**Make me, ma-ma-make me**  
><strong>Repent what made me dark and<strong>  
><strong>Take me back to Asgard<strong>

**To atone my ugly crimes**  
><strong>They love the way I lie<strong>  
><strong>I'm fighting to stay strong<strong>  
><strong>I'm right to be this wrong<strong>

Odin:  
><strong>I know a cave down on Earth<strong>  
><strong>Where I'll chain your ass up and make you hurt<strong>  
><strong>I guess Asgardian justice has got its perks<strong>  
><strong>Hey "Duffy": You'll be beggin' me for mercy!<strong>

**It's an eye for an eye, a****nd while you go blind**  
><strong>I'll sew your mouth shut<strong>  
><strong>Make your teeth grind<strong>

**Imma disown you**  
><strong>Won't get to touch the throne you<strong>  
><strong>See, I adopted you so<strong>  
><strong>I'll tell you what to do<strong>  
><strong>I'll tell you what to do<strong>  
><strong>What to do<strong>  
><strong>What to do<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Fuck you, fu-fu-fuck you!<strong>  
><strong>Punish my existence<strong>  
><strong>Fill me with your poison<strong>

**Hurt me, hu-hu-hurt me!**  
><strong>Watch me from a distance<strong>  
><strong>As I lose my vision<strong>

**You made me what I am**  
><strong>You are what you condemn<strong>  
><strong>I'm fighting to stay strong<strong>  
><strong>I'm right to be this wrong<strong>

**I'm right to be this wrong**  
><strong>I'm right to be this wrong<strong>

**I come from Jotunheim**  
><strong>My life has been a lie<strong>  
><strong>I'm fighting to stay strong<strong>  
><strong>I'll prove my father wrong<strong>


	36. Hypothermia

**HYPOTHERMIA**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Pyromania" by Cascada)_

**Hypo-hypothermia ta ta ta thermia!**  
><strong>Hypo-hypothermia ta ta ta thermia!<strong>

**Time to oppress!**  
><strong>Sub zero degrees<strong>  
><strong>Brings out the Jotun side of me<strong>

**Thor couldn't see**  
><strong>What I'm like underneath<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm not gonna stop 'til you're on your knees!<strong>

**I'll finish off your global warming**  
><strong>Trust me, I'm the God of Lies<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna know<strong>  
><strong>I'm no Prince Charming<strong>  
><strong>But oh, who cares?<strong>  
><strong>This is Disney on Ice!<strong>

**Hypothermia!**  
><strong>Hypothermia, wow!<strong>  
><strong>Hypothermia, o-o-ow!<strong>  
><strong>Hypothermia!<strong>  
><strong>Hypothermia, ow-ow-ow!<strong>

**Freeze it, freeze your planet now!**

**Hypothermia!**  
><strong>Hypothermia, wow!<strong>  
><strong>Hypothermia, o-o-ow!<strong>  
><strong>Hypothermia!<strong>  
><strong>Hypothermia, ow-ow-ow!<strong>

**Freeze it, freeze your planet now!**

**Hypo-hypothermia ta ta ta thermia!**  
><strong>Hypo-hypothermia ta ta ta thermia!<strong>

**I must confess**  
><strong>That my loneliness<strong>  
><strong>Is killing you now, like Britney sang<strong>

**I'm just obsessed**  
><strong>A little upset<strong>  
><strong>Rejected by both my fathers, damn!<strong>

**I'm gonna get this ice age started**  
><strong>The temperature is dropping low<strong>  
><strong>Don't wanna hear that I'm coldhearted<strong>  
><strong>Oh, so, you know...<strong>  
><strong>Put on your winter coats!<strong>

**Hypothermia!**  
><strong>Hypothermia, wow!<strong>  
><strong>Hypothermia, o-o-ow!<strong>  
><strong>Hypothermia!<strong>  
><strong>Hypothermia, ow-ow-ow!<strong>

**The temperature is dropping low!**

**Hypothermia!**  
><strong>Hypothermia, wow!<strong>  
><strong>Hypothermia, o-o-ow!<strong>  
><strong>Hypothermia!<strong>  
><strong>Hypothermia, ow-ow-ow!<strong>

**Freeze it, freeze it your planet now!**

**Hypo-hypothermia ta ta ta thermia!**  
><strong>Hypo-hypothermia ta ta ta thermia!<strong>  
><strong>Hypo-hypothermia ta ta ta thermia!<strong>  
><strong>Hypo-hypothermia ta ta ta thermia!<strong>

**And when I've put planet Earth on ice**  
><strong>I will exterminate Jotunheim<strong>  
><strong>Why not? No need to apologize!<strong>  
><strong>Turn on the bi-frost<strong>  
><strong>I will burn them up!<strong>

**Hypothermia!**  
><strong>Hypothermia, wow!<strong>  
><strong>Hypothermia, o-o-ow!<strong>  
><strong>Hypothermia!<strong>  
><strong>Hypothermia, ow-ow-ow!<strong>

**Freeze it, freeze your planet now!**

**Hypothermia!**  
><strong>Hypothermia, wow!<strong>  
><strong>Hypothermia, o-o-ow!<strong>  
><strong>Hypothermia!<strong>  
><strong>Hypothermia, ow-ow! <strong>**Wow!**


	37. Breaking Down In Midgard

**BREAKING DOWN IN MIDGARD**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Waking Up In Vegas" by Katy Perry)._

Loki:  
><strong>Hey, I'm not gonna lie...<strong>  
><strong>It's kind of a blur, last night...<strong>  
><strong>I need a hand here...<strong>  
><strong>Did someone throw me on the ground...?<strong>

**So much dirt in my eyes...**  
><strong>Why are my hands all tied...?<strong>  
><strong>Why do I speak in rhymes<strong>  
><strong>Like Shakespeare in the Park?!<strong>

**There's the Avengers...**  
><strong>Guess now I'm properly fucked!<strong>  
><strong>So I'll just lie here<strong>  
><strong>Pretend that I am dying...<strong>

Thor:  
><strong>Hands up! I'll put these handcuffs on your wrists now!<strong>  
><strong>That's what you get for breaking up with Asgard!<strong>

Tony Stark:  
><strong>Get up and shake the concrete off your clothes now!<strong>  
><strong>That's what you get for waging war on Midgard!<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Why is my hair so long...?<strong>  
><strong>And why is my life a song<strong>  
><strong>By Katy Perry?<strong>  
><strong>WHY AM I WEARING MOTHER'S DRAPES?!<strong>

Thor: "That's your clothes, Loki, calm down..."

Loki:  
><strong>Don't tell your father!<strong>  
><strong>He's gonna yell in my face!<strong>

Thor:  
><strong>Don't be afraid, bro'<strong>  
><strong>I'll take you home to Odin!<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Enough, cause you are, all of you, beneath me!<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna fall when I'm the king of Asgard!<strong>

Bruce Banner:  
><strong>Hey man, you sure you wanna make me angry?<strong>  
><strong>Just like you did when taking over Midgard!<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>He got me into this...<strong>  
><strong>Thanos is behind it all!<strong>  
><strong>Tesseracted mind control!<strong>  
><strong>I'm not, I'm innocent!<strong>

**HA! And when I'm set free!**  
><strong>I'm gonna do it again!<strong>  
><strong>No, don't try to save me<strong>  
><strong>Cause I was made to rule them!<strong>

**Cause I was made to rule them!**  
><strong>Yes I was made to rule them!<strong>  
><strong>Rule them, rule them!<strong>  
><strong>(Because I do what I want!)<strong>

Thor:  
><strong>Shut up! I'll put this muzzle where your mouth is!<strong>  
><strong>I only wish that I could have one last kiss...<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>I really love you bro', but I forgot it<strong>  
><strong>While I was busy screwing Agent Katniss!<strong>

Black Widow:  
><strong>I'm gonna kick that ass...!<strong>  
><strong>Gonna kill him!<strong>  
><strong>Kill kill, let me kill him!<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Take me to Asgard, brother!<strong>  
><strong>Take me to Asgard, brother!<strong>


	38. Last Thursday Night

**LAST THURSDAY NIGHT (Thank Thor It's Thursday!)**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" by Katy Perry_

**Wake up crashed into the floor**  
><strong>Know the feeling, pretty sore<strong>  
><strong>Look around me and there's Thor<strong>  
><strong>Passed out with his mortal hore<strong>

**I got bruised up by my Bruce**  
><strong>Bullied, broken and abused<strong>  
><strong>I was wrongfully accused<strong>  
><strong>By the monster I set loose<strong>

**Seems I lost my mind**  
><strong>Tried to take mankind<strong>  
><strong>But failed, oh well...<strong>

**It's a smashed-out blur**  
><strong>But I'm pretty sure<strong>  
><strong>I ruled - damn!<strong>

**Last Thursday night...**  
><strong>We went streaking in the dark<strong>  
><strong>Doin' Shakespeare in the park<strong>  
><strong>Hitched a ride back to Asgard<strong>

**Last Thursday night...**  
><strong>Stole my foster mother's drapes<strong>  
><strong>Turned them into sexy capes<strong>  
><strong>Then we jumped from Empire State<strong>

**Last Thursday night...**  
><strong>I did Coulson from behind<strong>  
><strong>Oops, I think he kind of died<strong>  
><strong>Shouldn't keep me unconfined<strong>

**Last Thursday night...**  
><strong>Yes, I think I broke my jaw<strong>  
><strong>I got hammered to the floor<strong>  
><strong>A-aah<strong>

**This Thursday I'll**  
><strong>Do it all again<strong>  
><strong>This Thursday I'm<strong>  
><strong>Gonna trash this realm!<strong>

**With my magic stick of doom**  
><strong>I will make the mortals swoon<strong>  
><strong>All my fangirls squeal and drool<strong>  
><strong>Cause they like their villain cruel<strong>

**Lost my helmet in a bet**  
><strong>Fury, you will sure regret<strong>  
><strong>That you took me to your jet<strong>  
><strong>Close your eye and beg for death<strong>

**Seems I lost my mind**  
><strong>Tried to take mankind<strong>  
><strong>But failed, oh well...<strong>

**It's a smashed-out blur**  
><strong>But I'm pretty sure<strong>  
><strong>I ruled - damn!<strong>

**Last Thursday night...**  
><strong>Tony took to many shots<strong>  
><strong>Couldn't stop my evil plots<strong>  
><strong>I know we kissed, but he forgot <strong>  
><strong>(I wiped his mind!)<strong>

**I got shoved out of a plane**  
><strong>By my brother, he's insane<strong>  
><strong>He set fire to the rain <strong>  
><strong>(Got really mad!)<strong>

**Hawkeye nested in the bath**  
><strong>Banner Hulked out in the lab<strong>  
><strong>Tried to eat the tesseract<strong>  
><strong>(He's getting fat!)<strong>

**Yes, I think I broke my jaw**  
><strong>I got hammered to the floor<strong>  
><strong>A-aah<strong>

**This Thursday I'll**  
><strong>Do it all again<strong>  
><strong>This Thursday I'm<strong>  
><strong>Gonna trash this realm!<strong>

**This Thursday I'll...**

**L.O.K.I!**  
><strong>L.O.K.I!<strong>  
><strong>L.O.K.I!<strong>  
><strong>L.O.K.I!<strong>  
><strong>L.O.K.I!<strong>  
><strong>L.O.K.I!<strong>  
><strong>L.O.K.I!<strong>

**Last Thursday night...**  
><strong>I took Barton on a date<strong>  
><strong>Mind-controlled him (he's my slave)<strong>  
><strong>Screamin' HATERS GONNA HATE<strong>

**Last Thursday night...**  
><strong>Widow took it pretty grim<strong>  
><strong>Swore to rip off all my limbs<strong>  
><strong>But she's such a mewling quim<strong>

**Last Thursday night...**  
><strong>I got physical with Steve <strong>  
><strong>When he kicked right in my feels<strong>  
><strong>I just wanted him to kneel<strong>

**Last Thursday night...**  
><strong>Yes, I think I broke my jaw<strong>  
><strong>I got hammered to the floor<strong>  
><strong>A-aah<strong>

**This Thursday I'll**  
><strong>Do it all again!<strong>


	39. Tumblr Loves Thorki

**TUMBLR LOVES THORKI - AVENGERS! The Musical**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Love Story" by Taylor Swift)_

**We were both young**  
><strong>When father found me<strong>  
><strong>Among the snow, defenceless, cold upon the ice<strong>  
><strong>In the frozen realm of Jotunheim<strong>

**I saw through the lies**  
><strong>Of my virtual reality<strong>  
><strong>They claimed to love me<strong>  
><strong>I could see them faking, should have known<strong>  
><strong>I would end up all alone<strong>

**Cause they treated me like I was part of the family**  
><strong>Then my daddy said<strong>  
><strong>Oh, no really you're the enemy!<strong>  
><strong>And I was crying on the staircase<strong>  
><strong>Beggin' him TELL ME WHY?<strong>

**And I said**  
><strong>Thor please excuse me<strong>  
><strong>While I destroy Jotunheim<strong>  
><strong>For they are the proof I'm<strong>  
><strong>Really one of their kind<strong>

**I'll open the bifrost**  
><strong>Aim at their planet<strong>  
><strong>I'll make them remember and<strong>  
><strong>Then I can forget<strong>

**So I snuck out of the castle to do it**  
><strong>You tried to stop me but you didn't even wanna fight<strong>  
><strong>Though I tried my best at genocide<strong>

**Oh... Then I let go, and as I fell into the void I**  
><strong>Looked back and I thought I saw a tear in your eye<strong>  
><strong>You were everything to me and it made me wanna die!<strong>

**Then I said**  
><strong>Thor I will make it<strong>  
><strong>Somehow I will live again<strong>  
><strong>I'll rule Midgard<strong>  
><strong>We'll be in the Avengers<strong>

**I'll be the king**  
><strong>And you'll be my princess<strong>  
><strong>Tell me my prince<strong>  
><strong>Are you ready for incest?<strong>

**Don't try to save me**  
><strong>We are like yin and yang<strong>  
><strong>Our love is difficult<strong>  
><strong>But it's the real thing<strong>

**You'll be the good**  
><strong>To balance my evil<strong>  
><strong>Tumblr loves Thorki<strong>  
><strong>And love is what we will<strong>  
><strong>Do<strong>

**Oh, oh...**

**I got tired of living**  
><strong>No one would forgive me for the things I had done<strong>  
><strong>I killed myself believing<strong>  
><strong>It was the end, but our story had only begun<strong>

**And I said**  
><strong>Thor, will you save me?<strong>  
><strong>I've been feeling so alone<strong>  
><strong>I kept waiting<strong>  
><strong>For you, and now you have come<strong>

**Is this in my head am**  
><strong>I going mad?<strong>  
><strong>You open your pants<strong>  
><strong>And pull out your hammer!<strong>

**Loki and Thor**  
><strong>Forever in a loving fight<strong>  
><strong>Who cares if it's wrong when it feels so damn right<strong>

**I'll be your Hiddles**  
><strong>If you'll be my Hemsworth<strong>  
><strong>We're princes of the universe<strong>  
><strong>Together we'll rule Earth<strong>

**Oh, oh...**

**We were both young**  
><strong>When father found me<strong>

* * *

><p>Well <strong>this<strong> is what I do when bored on the commuter train. Cheesy Thorki songs. Then I record them at home. This one basically sums up the plot of "Thor" from Loki's point of view.


	40. Primadonna God

**PRIMADONNA GOD**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Primadonna" by Marina and the Diamonds)_

**Primadonna god, yes**  
><strong>All I ever wanted was the war<strong>  
><strong>I plan and plot to lead them all<strong>  
><strong>They'll think that they have won, then fall so far<strong>

**You can say I'm kind of difficult**  
><strong>But you know I'm devious by default<strong>  
><strong>I'm the God of Mischief, you're my slaves<strong>  
><strong>You can count on me to misbehave<strong>

**Primadonna god...**

**I will rule everything you see**  
><strong>I'm the boot, you're the ants beneath<strong>  
><strong>Come on, get down on your knees for me<strong>  
><strong>I really don't know why they call me crazy<strong>

**Evil queen, I'm Miss Universe**  
><strong>I'm the diva of MARVEL-verse<strong>  
><strong>"Mirror, mirror" - you know the tale<strong>  
><strong>I'll be president and king, I'll even be first lady<strong>

**I went mad, back in**

**"Thor"...**  
><strong>"Thor"...<strong>  
><strong>"Thor"...<strong>

**Now I'm bad, even**

**More...**  
><strong>More...<strong>  
><strong>More...<strong>

**When I'm sad I get**

**Bored...**  
><strong>Bored...<strong>  
><strong>Bored...<strong>

**I wanna start a war!**

**Cause I'm a**  
><strong>Primadonna god, yes<strong>  
><strong>All I ever wanted was the war<strong>  
><strong>I'll plan and plot to lead them all<strong>  
><strong>They'll think that they have won, then fall so far<strong>

**You can say I'm kind of difficult**  
><strong>But I'm diabolic by default<strong>  
><strong>You know I'm a devil in disguise<strong>  
><strong>So you can trust in me to tell you lies<strong>

**Primadonna god...**

**Livin' life like a Shakespeare play**  
><strong>Smite my brother in mother's drapes<strong>  
><strong>Send your crime-fighting gay crusade<strong>  
><strong>Let all those pretty boyscouts and their pride parade save me!<strong>

**I will rule everything you see**  
><strong>I'm the boot, you're the ants beneath<strong>  
><strong>Come on, get down on your knees for me<strong>  
><strong>I really don't know why I'm this power craving<strong>

**All I want is a**

**Crown...**  
><strong>Crown...<strong>  
><strong>Crown...<strong>

**And to sit on a**

**Throne...**  
><strong>Throne...<strong>  
><strong>Throne...<strong>

**When I can't, I feel**

**Down...**  
><strong>Down...<strong>  
><strong>Down...<strong>

**Don't wanna go back home!**

**Cause I'm a**  
><strong>Primadonna god, yes<strong>  
><strong>All I ever wanted was the war<strong>  
><strong>I plan and plot to lead them all<strong>  
><strong>They'll think that they have won, then fall so far<strong>

**You can say I'm kind of difficult**  
><strong>But you know I'm devious by default<strong>  
><strong>I'm the God of Mischief, you're my slaves<strong>  
><strong>You can count on me to misbehave<strong>

**Primadonna god, yes**  
><strong>All I ever wanted was the war<strong>  
><strong>I planned my plot to lead them all<strong>  
><strong>I thought that I'd succeed, but fell so far<strong>

**You can say Avengers messed me up**  
><strong>But you know it's all my brother's fault<strong>  
><strong>I'm the God of Mischief, gagged and chained<strong>  
><strong>But you can count on me to misbehave<strong>

**Primadonna god!**


	41. My Lies Are Running Out

**MY LIES ARE RUNNING OUT**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Time Is Running Out" by Muse)._

**I've got the tesseract**  
><strong>He's got the mind gem<strong>  
><strong>I need to fight the spell<strong>  
><strong>That got me blinded<strong>

**I was to lead your world**  
><strong>Yes, I was worthy<strong>  
><strong>You've got me pleading now<strong>  
><strong>Begging for your mercy<strong>

**He will be the death of me!**  
><strong>Yes he will be the death of me!<strong>

**Hunting me...**  
><strong>You won't let him murder me<strong>  
><strong>You won't let him torture me<strong>  
><strong>You won't let him slaughter me<strong>

**But my lies are running out!**  
><strong>My life is running now!<strong>  
><strong>Can't stop this feeling, how<strong>  
><strong>He's got me kneeling now<strong>

**I wanted Midgard**  
><strong>That's what I told him<strong>  
><strong>He thought he knew my heart<strong>  
><strong>I thought I could control him<strong>

**But now he knows I lied**  
><strong>I lack conviction<strong>  
><strong>And though I close my mind<strong>  
><strong>The titan knows I tricked him<strong>

**He will squeeze the breath out of me!**

**Hunting me...**  
><strong>They won't let him murder me<strong>  
><strong>They won't let him torture me<strong>  
><strong>They won't let him slaughter me<strong>

**But my lies are running out!**  
><strong>My life is running now!<strong>  
><strong>Can't stop this feeling, how<strong>  
><strong>He's got me kneeling now<strong>

**How did I come to this?!**

**No no no...**  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh!<strong>  
><strong>No no no...<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh!<strong>  
><strong>No no no...<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh!<strong>

**Yes, he will be the death of me!**

**Hunting me...**  
><strong>I won't let him murder me<strong>  
><strong>I won't let him torture me<strong>  
><strong>I won't let him slaughter me<strong>

**But my lies are running out!**  
><strong>My life is running now!<strong>  
><strong>Can't stop this feeling, how<strong>  
><strong>He's got me kneeling now<strong>

**How did I come to this?**

**No no no...**  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh!<strong>  
><strong>No no no...<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh!<strong>  
><strong>No no no...<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh!<strong>  
><strong>NOOO!<strong>


	42. Loki No!

**LOKI NO!**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Baby" by Justin Bieber feat. Ludacris)._

**Nooo...**  
><strong>Nooo...<strong>  
><strong>Nooo...<strong>

Thor:  
><strong>You know we love you!<strong>

Loki: _No...!_

Thor:  
><strong>But you don't care...<strong>

Loki: _Fuck off!_

Thor:  
><strong>You shout WHATEVER!<strong>

Loki: _WHATEVER!_

Thor:  
><strong>But I'm still there...<strong>

Loki: _YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!_

Thor:  
><strong>Though you're adopted<strong>  
><strong>We're not apart<strong>  
><strong>You're still my brother<strong>  
><strong>And you know it in your heart!<strong>

**So you're a Jotun?**  
><strong>That's no problem<strong>  
><strong>They call you monster?<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna show them!<strong>

**Then you got jealous**  
><strong>For no reason at all<strong>  
><strong>And made me sacrifice the bridge<strong>  
><strong>Back to Midgard<strong>  
><strong>And I was like:<strong>

**Loki, Loki, Loki no!**  
><strong>Like<strong>  
><strong>Loki, Loki, Loki don't!<strong>  
><strong>Like<strong>  
><strong>Loki, Loki, Loki no!<strong>

**Something went crazy in your mind...**

**Loki, Loki, Loki no!**  
><strong>Like<strong>  
><strong>Loki, Loki, Loki don't!<strong>  
><strong>Like<strong>  
><strong>Loki, Loki, Loki no!<strong>

**Something went crazy in your mind...**

**Brother, you fell**  
><strong>I caught you in a heartbeat<strong>  
><strong>But then you broke me <strong>  
><strong>When you chose to take that last leap<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>I let go to play it cool<strong>  
><strong>But I'm no saint, you fool<strong>  
><strong>Though I'm an alien<strong>  
><strong>I've got no angel wings<strong>

**The fall was fatal**  
><strong>Thanos fixed me<strong>  
><strong>But when I woke I was awake inside this bad dream<strong>

**I'm feeling down, down, down, down...**  
><strong>Right now I really need my big bro' to come around!<strong>  
><strong>He was like:<strong>

**Loki, Loki, Loki no!**  
><strong>Like<strong>  
><strong>Loki, Loki, Loki don't!<strong>  
><strong>Like<strong>  
><strong>Loki, Loki, Loki no!<strong>

**Something went crazy in my mind...**

**Loki, Loki, Loki no!**  
><strong>Like<strong>  
><strong>Loki, Loki, Loki don't!<strong>  
><strong>Like<strong>  
><strong>Loki, Loki, Loki no!<strong>

**Something went crazy in my mind...**

Thanos:  
><strong>Thanos!<strong>  
><strong>When I was trekking<strong>  
><strong>I found my own god!<strong>

**There was nobody that compared to my Loki**  
><strong>Then the Avengers came between us<strong>  
><strong>And they tried to stop my plot<strong>

**I got him going crazy**  
><strong>Yeah, he was star-struck<strong>  
><strong>I made him long for pain and<strong>  
><strong>Now he's all fucked up<strong>

**God, he was charming**  
><strong>Both trick and treat, hide and seek<strong>  
><strong>He always cheated<strong>

**Yes, our friendship was magic**  
><strong>Though I wouldn't ever watch him<strong>  
><strong>While he's sleeping<strong>

**I wish they didn't take him**  
><strong>Cause he was so amazing<strong>  
><strong>He was my favorite plaything<strong>  
><strong>So I'll just keep on singing:<strong>

**Loki, Loki, Loki no!**  
><strong>My<strong>  
><strong>Loki, Loki, Loki oh!<strong>  
><strong>My<strong>  
><strong>Loki, Loki, Loki you<strong>

**Know that you'll always be mine, mine!**

**Loki, Loki, Loki no!**  
><strong>My<strong>  
><strong>Loki, Loki, Loki oh!<strong>  
><strong>My<strong>  
><strong>Loki, Loki, Loki you<strong>

**Know that you'll always be mine, mine!**

Loki:  
><strong>I'm gone...<strong>

Thor:  
><strong>Now you're all gone...<strong>

Thanos:  
><strong>Now he's all gone...<strong>

Loki:  
><strong>Now I'm all gone! (Gone, gone...)<strong>  
><strong>And all alone...<strong>


	43. The God Of Tumblr

**THE GOD OF TUMBLR**

_Lyrics by Sonic Stratagem. (Original song: "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson.)_

**While you're out eating shawarma**  
><strong>You left me here alone<strong>  
><strong>You locked my neck in a collar<strong>  
><strong>A dog without a bone<strong>

**Think you've seen the worst of me?**  
><strong>Think you saved their planet?<strong>  
><strong>Bet you think you've changed your bastard brother's mind?<strong>

**Then you better think again**  
><strong>It was all my master plan<strong>  
><strong>Cause I always knew I had to lose to win<strong>

**They're calling you the God of Thunder**  
><strong>Well, I'm the God of Tumblr!<strong>  
><strong>Finally a place where I'm number one!<strong>

**And they all love their God of Mischief**  
><strong>Don't care that I'm a misfit<strong>  
><strong>Fangirls rule the world, so the world is mine!<strong>

**So now I am the God of Tumblr, Tumblr!**  
><strong>Where I'm worshipped every night<strong>  
><strong>And they all love their God of Mischief<strong>  
><strong>Don't care that I'm a misfit<strong>  
><strong>Fangirls rule the world, so the world is mine!<strong>

**You thought that I was left for dead when I fell in "Thor"**  
><strong>You thought that I was so upset, smashed into the floor<strong>  
><strong>Didn't think that I'd come back<strong>  
><strong>I'd come back winning<strong>  
><strong>You tried to save me but you see...<strong>

**They're calling you the God of Thunder**  
><strong>But I'm the God of Tumblr!<strong>  
><strong>Finally a place where I'm number one!<strong>

**And they all love their God of Mischief**  
><strong>Don't care that I'm a misfit<strong>  
><strong>Fangirls rule the world, so the world is mine!<strong>

**So now that I'm the God of Tumblr, Tumblr!**  
><strong>I'm worshipped every night<strong>  
><strong>And they all love their God of Mischief<strong>  
><strong>Don't care that I'm a misfit<strong>  
><strong>Fangirls rule the world, so the world is mine!<strong>

**Thanks to you I won the fangirls' hearts and**  
><strong>Thanks to you I'm ruling Midgard's moms and<strong>  
><strong>Thanks to you I'm finally making them kneel!<strong>  
><strong>You know, mewling quim?<strong>  
><strong>That "The Avengers" was just my new beginning!<strong>  
><strong>With no end!<strong>

**They're calling you the God of Thunder**  
><strong>Well, I'm the God of Tumblr!<strong>  
><strong>Finally a place where I'm number one!<strong>

**And they all love their God of Mischief**  
><strong>Don't care that I'm a misfit<strong>  
><strong>Fangirls rule the world, so the world is mine!<strong>

**So now I am the God of Tumblr, Tumblr!**  
><strong>I'm worshipped every night<strong>  
><strong>And they all love their God of Mischief<strong>  
><strong>Don't care that I'm a misfit<strong>  
><strong>Fangirls rule the world, so the world is mine!<strong>

**So now that I'm the God of Tumblr, Tumblr!**  
><strong>I'm worshipped every night<strong>  
><strong>And they all love their God of Mischief<strong>  
><strong>Don't care that I'm a misfit<strong>  
><strong>Fangirls rule the world, so the world is mine!<strong>

**The world is mine!**


End file.
